TE AMO, TE ODIO
by lovexsasuke1994
Summary: ES LA HISTORIA DE AMOR SASUKE ES UN JOVEN RICO Y REBELDE Y TU UNA CHICA POBRE E INDOMABLE QUE DESDE QUE SE CONOCEN NO SE HAN LLEVADO MUY BIEN PERO TIENEN UN PASADO MUY SIMILAR ¿PODRIA EL AMOR TOCAR A SU CORAZON?
1. MI NUEVA FAMILIA

La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, cedo derechos de autor a Masashi Kisihimoto el verdadero autor de Naruto.

Nota: es una historia en donde tú, fangirl de Sasuke tienes el honor de ser la protagonista femenina de este fanfic, me gusta que tengas libertad de nombrar a tu personaje por eso te escribiré asi T:

Los pensamientos de los personajes los escribiré asi (p:….)

CAP 1 MI NUEVA FAMILIA

El día soleado era muy fuerte en aquella ocasión y la tierra ardía por el color los rayos solares, era otro mal día para ti, una pequeña niña de 7 años de edad que vagabundeaba las calles de Konoha, tu cuerpo estaba inmundo y descuidado ya hacía dos días que te echaron de tu hogar por tristes razones. Te sientas en una esquina para realizar tu rutina diaria…pedir limosna, cuando de repente una chica peli azul de aproximadamente 12 años que estaba recargada en un muro se te acerco a ti.

¿?: Oye ¿Se puede saber por qué pides limosna si en la calle lo tienes todo?

T: tengo mucha hambre y por eso pido dinero para que me compre tan siquiera una pieza de pan.

¿?: (En tono de reprensión) ese es tu problema esperas que la gente se compadezca y te de comida, no, la vida no es asi, es una guerra donde sobrevive el más fuerte, si quieres algo consíguelo.

T: pero ¿Cómo?

¿?: Entra ahí, toma el pan que más te guste y corre sin parar

T (insegura): pero… ¿eso no es robar? Y eso es malo ¿no?

¿?: Pues si no lo haces te morirás de hambre, mira yo lo hare por ti, ya que contigo si pueden atraparte

La peli azul entro en la panadería y en pocos segundos salió corriendo con un pan y te tomo de la mano hasta perder a los policías que las venían siguiendo. Cuando ya estaban a salvo la chica te dio tu comida.

T (contenta): gracias

¿? (Sonríe): No hay de que

T: ¿y cómo te llamas?

¿?: Konan ¿y tú?

T:(…)(…) y ¿siempre has vivido en las calles?

Konan: sí, desde que estaba de tu edad, pero quien necesita de una casa si aquí tienes una familia de hermanos del alma

T (Confundida): ósea…. ¿cómo?

Konan: mira te mostrare. Dicho esto, la chica te llevo a un callejón de botes de basura con muchos chicos de su edad bailando hip-hop

Konan (gritando y dejándote ver detrás de ella): ¡Oigan familia, les traigo una más!

¿?: ¿Quién es?

Konan (seria): ella es (…) Pain y a partir de hoy será una nueva hermana.

¿?2: Es muy pequeña ¿no?

Pain: si, pero aquí no se les discrimina a nadie Deidara

Deidara: bien, entonces es bienvenida

¿?3: asi que…ella es nuestra nueva hermana ¿verdad?

T (tímida): si…lo soy…señor tiburón

¿?3: Jejeje, por favor no me digas tiburón, mejor dime Kisame

¿? 4: Y yo soy Sasori y ´este chico que tengo aquí (lo tenía abrazado rodeando su brazo alrededor de su cuello) es Nagato, mucho gusto.

Nagato: bienvenida, ya verás que te gustara estar aquí.

Deidara: si es mejor que estar en las calles sola.

Pain (feliz): es muy agradable tener más compañía en la familia, y espera que te enseñemos a robar.

T (asustada): pero… ¿eso no es malo?

Sasori: Mira nena nosotros no robamos cosas de valor, solo la papa (comida), sino nos morimos de hambre.

Konan: Sí , veras que es mejor estar en familia, somos una banda de ladrones pero no cualquier banda que roba cosas de valor, solo robamos justicia y conseguimos comida para vivir, y no secuestramos personas ni nada, solo bailamos hip-hop todas las noches y dormimos en camas de trapos viejos. Pero…a pesar de eso la gente nos apunta de secuestradores, asesinos y ladrones y por su culpa somos de la lista negra de esos estúpidos policías

T (feliz): bueno, está bien me quedare con ustedes, y cuando yo crezca les daré una casa grande y mucha comida, asi no viviremos más en las calles.

Todos: jajaja

Kisame (entre risas): Jejeje que ocurrencias de niños, es simpática.

Pain (feliz): bien, seas bienvenida (…) y celebraremos juntos con esta pizza que hemos robado dignamente.

T (contentísima) gracias hermanos, yo estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes

Deidara: y siempre será asi (…) somos una familia nueva, aquí nos apoyamos unos a otros, no te faltara nada.

Konan: si, seremos muy incultos pero siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo

T: gracias Konan (p: no se preocupen hermanos nuevos, yo les prometo que cuando sea grande y fuerte les daré una nueva vida, ese es mi más grande sueño desde ahora)

Y asi, el tiempo transcurrió, fueron varios años que hicieron que te convirtieras en una joven bella de 15 años, que ahora era miembro de la pandilla "Akatsuki" eras ya una ladrona hecha y derecha de comida rápida, corriendo a toda velocidad con una bolsa de comida y bebidas en tus manos, tratando de perder a un trio de policías que te perseguían.

Policía (gritando): ¡Atrápenla! ¡Que no se escape!

T (gritando mientras corrías): ¡Nunca me atraparan, estúpidos! ¡Vamos, eso es todo lo que pueden hacer!

Cuando por fin los perdiste, te dirigiste a tu pandilla

T: Familia… ya les tengo el desayuno.

Deidara (acercándose a la mesa y contento) ¡Fabuloso! (…) ya tenía hambre

(En cuanto todos estaban sentados Konan y tú repartieron la comida que consistía en un delicioso pollo frito y las bebidas en lata.)

Pain (alzando la voz y con una lata en la mano): hoy quiero hacer un brindis por (…) hoy hace 8 años vino a nuestras vidas y se ha convertido en una gran Akatsuki…Salud

Todos: Salud

Sasori: vaya (…), el tiempo si paso rápido apenas fue unos cuantos añitos que llegaste bien pequeña y mírate ahora, parece que fue ayer.

T: Si, asi fue y ahora estoy más orgullosa de ser parte de esta pandilla, porque siempre estuvieron ahí cuando necesitaba de ustedes, yo…no sabría que hacer sin ustedes, hermanos

Konan (abrazándote): ni nosotros sin ti hermana.

Nagato: bueno, bueno Dejémonos de cursilerías

Kisame: sí, ¿que no estamos en una fiesta?

Todos se animan a bailar un hip-hop toda la noche a la luz de la luna llena


	2. SEPARACION FAMILIAR

CAP 2. SEPARACIÓN FAMILIAR Y UN NUEVO AMANECER

Tus compañeros y tú se escondían sigilosamente para robar un gran banquete en un restaurante lujoso, cuando Konan se disponía a escapar junto con Pain y Deidara, los policías los detuvieron y fue entonces cuando la pandilla Akatsuki ataco con todo los golpes y amenazas que podían emitir su cuerpo, pero no contaban con que los uniformados llamarían a refuerzos y por lo tanto los detuvieron en las frías celdas de la prisión.

Estas sola y recostada en una oscura celda pensando cómo estarán tus hermanos y como saldrías de tu sentencia de 2 años de cárcel

En ese momento una mujer policía entro a tu celda

Policía (abriendo la puerta): Hey ruda, que suerte tienes, ya eres libre.

T: pero…la fianza no está pagada

Policía: tu tío pago tu fianza, a ver si ya aprendes a ya no meterte en más problemas, eres joven aun

T: ¿mi tío?

Policía (quitándote las esposas y retirándose) Asi es, te dejare sola con él.

No podías asimilarlo ¿Quién podría haber pagado tu sentencia si ya no tenías parientes? En poco tiempo llego un hombre de aproximadamente 22 años, de cabello azabache y atado con una coleta, vestía un traje caro, zapatos de lujo, piel blanca y mirada color negra.

¿?: Hola, yo soy quien pagó tu fianza y ahora ya eres libre.

T (molesta y desconfiada): ¿Qué pretendes conmigo?

¿? (Amable): Calma, solo quiero ayudarte.

T (molesta y amenazante): Mira si lo que quieres es mi cuerpo…

¿?: ¡Nada de eso! Yo respeto a las mujeres y más si son jovencitas, pague tu fianza por que te vi en el restaurante y me caíste bastante bien.

T: ¿y por qué?

¿?: Digamos que me simpatizan las chicas un tanto rebeldes

T (apenada): yo… lo siento…no quise reaccionar asi

¿?: No te preocupes, es normal que desconfíes, iré al grano, busco alguien que trabaje en mi casa y que se dedique a cuidar de mi hermano menor, tus serias perfectas te pagare bien hasta te daré comida y una habitación para que vivas ahí. ¿Te parece bien?

T (emocionada): ¡sí, me encantaría! ¡Adoro a los niños! Y a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?

¿?: Me llamo…Itachi Uchiha ¿y tú?

T: (…) (…)

Itachi: bien (…) salgamos de aquí

Saliendo de la prisión observaste una gran limosina estacionada a donde Itachi se dirigía con sus llaves sonando la alarma

T (asombrada): esa… ¿es tuya?

Itachi: es de la familia pero puedes ir en ella cuantas veces quieras. (Esas palabras hicieron que saltaras y gritaras de emoción mientras Itachi dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro).

Te subes a la limosina observando los paisajes de Konoha y sus reliquias por la ventanilla y en un semáforo pudiste ver en una motocicleta negra a un muchacho muy parecido a Itachi, solo que el parecía más pequeño que él, de hecho era casi de tu misma edad, su cabello era color negro, piel blanca, chamarra de cuero negra, camisa gris, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros, sus ojos eran cubiertos con unos lentes oscuros.

¿?: (Desde la motocicleta y guiñándote el ojo): Hola guapa.

T (rodando los ojos mientras arrancaba la limosina): (p: ¿quién se cree?)

Al llegar a la casa de Itachi resulto que era una gran mansión.

T (emocionada): GUAU ¡ES ENORME! Y muy bella.

Itachi (bajando del auto con bolsas de tu ropa nueva que fueron a comprarte): y eso que no la vez por dentro, vamos.

Una vez entrando en la casa, te quedas más impresionada mientras Itachi le mostraba cada rincón de esta, y más se impresionaste al ver el cuarto que sería tu dormitorio que contaba con un balcón con vista al mar y una silla mecedora, un yacusi y regadera en el baño, una cama de agua enorme, dos sillones, un librero, una computadora, una gran tv de plasma, un guardarropa enorme, un armario grande, un pequeño refrigerador con bocadillos y un estéreo enorme junto con una disco que se controla con un control remoto. Estas cosas provocaron que por poco te desmayaras.

T (sorprendida): Es…es muy grande para mí pero me adaptare.

Itachi (sonriendo): sé que esperabas algo más sencillo, pero estoy seguro de que estarás bien asi, instálate en la mansión, puedes hacer otro recorrido si quieres.

T: de acuerdo, sirve que me acostumbro más a este lugar.

Itachi: bien, te llamare para que podamos comer y hacer una fiesta en tu honor, tengo muchos amigos, conocerás nueva gente

T: está bien, me alistare para esa ocasión (p: esto puede ser muy lujoso pero…me acostumbrare….parece ser que...este es el inicio de un nuevo amanecer) (te entristeces) Konan…Pain…Deidara…Kisame…Sasori…Nagato… ¿Qué habrá sido de ustedes?

Itachi entra de nuevo a tu habitación encontrándote muy afligida

Itachi (preocupado): ¿Qué pasa? no te noto muy feliz

T: dime Itachi ¿tú sabes que habrá sido de los otros chicos que estaban conmigo?

Itachi: si, bueno…solo sé que también fueron detenidos y se los llevaron a una cárcel mixta lejos de la ciudad

T: ¿te sabes la dirección?

Itachi: si

T: llévame allá por favor, necesito verlos

Itachi: seguro ¿son tus amigos no?

T: no, ellos son mis hermanos…mi familia…mi todo

Itachi: bueno si es asi vámonos.

T: si

Se suben de nuevo a la limosina y parten a la cárcel donde estaban tus hermanos. Al llegar allá sales como una bala a la prisión, seguida por Itachi tu corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente ¡Realmente querías verlos! Le pides a la recepcionista, una visita a tus hermanos y te la concede de inmediato, mientras Itachi te esperaba en la recepción tratando de convencer a los policías que también tu familia fuera liberada, pero ellos se negaban. Pain, Nagato y Konan estaban en una celda, mientras que Kisame, Deidara y Sasori en otra.

T (entrando a casi llorar y casi abalanzarte sobre las rejas): ¡Hermanos!

Todos (felices): ¡(…)!

Konan: Que bien estas libre

T: si, no se preocupen ya los sacaremos de aquí

Pain (triste). Me temo que eso no podrá ser

Deidara: asi es, no tenemos derecho a fianza hasta cumplir nuestra condena de seis años, por tener más experiencia en el robo y un supuesto intento de homicidio.

T: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no paso!

Kisame: lo sé (…) pero ya está hecho

Nagato: pero no te preocupes hermana, el tiempo se pasa volando y vas a ver que estaremos a tu lado tarde o temprano.

T (apretando tus puños y ojos llorosos por el coraje): Esto… ¡No se vale! Ustedes son inocentes hermanos…maldita sea la gente ¡No perderé a mi única familia por un capricho de gente ignorante! (Konan te agarra de tu mano con la intención de calmarte y la percatas) ¿Oh?

Konan: (…) prométenos algo… lucha por lo que quieres, no te rindas, no llores, hermana, recuerda que tu apodo es "Kajihoshi" miembro orgulloso de la pandilla "Akatsuki" sal de aquí, actúa con libertad y busca la verdadera justicia, ve y enfréntate a la vida.

T: si lo hare, hermana…hermanos…no sé cómo le vaya a hacer…pero de que los saco de aquí, los voy a sacar de este siniestro lugar, se los prometo por mi amor.

Pain: solo recuerda quien eres, confía en ti misma y asi ganaras.

Deidara: cuídate de los maleantes, hermana, no queremos que te lastimes y cuida tu salud.

Kisame: Nunca te rindas hermana, lucha por lo que quieres

Sasori: Diviértete como nunca (…) se feliz, para eso has nacido y recuerda siempre que aunque seas una Akatsuki eres hermosa, no importa lo que la gente diga.

Konan: pero nunca olvides que te amamos

T (aguantándote el llanto): no lo hare, si yo también los amo y mucho.

Sales de las celdas de tus hermanos y te encuentras con Itachi quien te lleva en su limosina notando tu tristeza.

Itachi: tranquila (…) vamos a sacarlos de ahí, en poco tiempo estarán juntos de nuevo

T: si, gracias Itachi.


	3. EL CHICO REBELDE Y LA CHICA INDOMABLE

CAP 3 EL CHICO REBELDE Y LA CHICA INDOMABLE

Ese mismo joven a quien viste en la motocicleta en aquel semáforo, estaba corriendo en su vehículo de dos ruedas a toda marcha hasta dirigirse a un parque en donde se encontró con su mejor amigo, él era un chico rubio de ojos azules, piel un poco morena, y vestía la misma chamarra de cuero, camisa blanca y pantalones grises.

¿? (Arrogante): Oye Sasuke, los de la otra cuadra quieren la revancha, ¿Cómo ves, se la damos?

Sasuke: Sí, dobe diles que los vemos aquí y ahora. (Se queda pensando un momento recordándote en el semáforo y dibuja una sonrisa arrogante) (p: asi que…ella es la nueva integrante de la familia Uchiha ¿eh? Bueno a ver cuánto tiempo puede conmigo_) _

Naruto (intentando sacar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos): Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¡Teme! Hazme caso

Sasuke (volviendo a la realidad): ¿Qué?

Naruto: ¿pasa algo?

Sasuke: no es nada

Naruto: te decía que les ganaremos de una buena vez ¿es por eso que sonríes verdad? tú quieres vencer igual que yo o será que... ¿Estás pensando en alguna chica? (burlándose) Uhhh esto ya me huele a enamoramiento y después la boda.

Sasuke: ¡Cállate Usuratonkachi! Solo estoy pensando en que voy a hacer cuando gane, ¿te parecería una fiesta en mi casa?

Naruto: eso es todo lo que hay que hacer dattebayyo

Sasuke: Bien Naruto, vamos a arrasar, ya que ahí vienen

Y asi comienza la carrera clandestina entre los rebeldes de Konoha (Sasuke y sus amigos) y sus rivales en la cual, Sasuke gana de nuevo.

Rival de Sasuke (furioso): ¡Esto no se queda asi!

Sasuke (arrogante) ¿Qué acaso quieres otra humillación?

Rival de Sasuke: Tú no puedes me vencer en un reto de levantamiento

Naruto: eso lo veremos dattebayyo, demuéstrale Sasuke sé que puedes hacerlo

Sasuke: Jejeje no es necesario que me lo digas, Dobe, eso ya lo sé.

El moreno corrió hacia un puente peatonal colgándose del borde y haciendo levantamientos de su propio cuerpo utilizando sus brazos y su fuerza, después de algún tiempo el rival de Sasuke cae y Sasuke se lleva la victoria.

Por otro lado del lugar, te encontrabas lavando los platos que recientemente había utilizado para comer con tu nuevo amigo Itachi, habían platicado mucho acerca de cómo es la ciudad de Konoha y sus reliquias.

Itachi: vamos (…) es hora de la fiesta ya llame a todos los invitados y los mayordomos ya están poniendo las cosas para comer, el sonido y la alberca, el evento será en el patio trasero.

T: si, gracias Itachi, me pondré bella ahora mismo

Itachi (feliz): ¿bella? Pero si tú ya eres bella.

T (sonrojada): bueno me alistare. Dicho esto, fuiste emocionada a su habitación donde te darías una ducha y estrenar tu nuevo vestido recién comprado.

Después de salir de su alcoba se presentaste con Itachi

Itachi (modelándote con una vuelta): Guau (…) de verdad eres mucho más bella.

T: Gracias amigo, tú también luces bien, oye y ¿en dónde está el niño? Ya quiero conocerlo.

Itachi: ¿niño?

T: sí, me dijiste que tenías un hermano menor y ya quiero verlo, quiero saber a quién voy a cuidar, vamos quiero ver al pequeño, adoro a los chiquitos.

Itachi: este…no es exactamente un niño.

T: ¿no lo es?

En ese mismo instante, se escuchó un ruido de una bulla en la puerta principal de la mansión, ellos se asomaron por el balcón de las escaleras y vieron a Sasuke junto con muchos acompañantes entrando y dirigiéndose al patio trasero y otros se quedaban haciendo relajo en la sala.

Itachi (molesto): Ah, este niño, iré a detener esto, espera aquí. (Cundo Itachi se disponía a marcharse lo tomas del brazo)

T: No te preocupes, de todas formas ya teníamos planeada una fiesta

Itachi: ¿no te importaría?

T: no, de hecho es bueno conocer nuevos amigos.

Itachi: está bien, te dejare sola para que los conozcas y yo…estaré atendiendo a los invitados.

T: de acuerdo.

Tu bajas de las escaleras y fuiste a comer un canapé y mientras disfrutaba de tu bocado, una chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes, tez blanca, vistiendo un vestido blanco, zapatillas plateadas y con un dije una flor de cerezo en su gargantilla, te saludo.

¿? (Amable): hola

T: hola. (…)

¿?: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno ¿y el tuyo?

T: el mío es (…) (…)

Sakura: es un lindo nombre

T: gracias, el tuyo igual.

Sakura: Jejeje, como veo eres nueva por aquí

T: asi es, es mi primer día en esta casa

Sakura: eso es bueno

Asi, ustedes conversaban para conocerse mejor hasta que un rubio oji-azul fue hacia ustedes.

Naruto: Hey Sakura, ya se terminó la… (Nota tu presencia frente a él) soda… Después de esto se originó un silencio breve.

Sakura: Ah, (…) te presento a Naruto, mi novio, Naruto ella es (…).

Naruto (saludándote de mano) Gusto en conocerte.

-T (amable): el gusto es mío

Naruto: nunca te había visto por aquí, amiga.

T: es que soy nueva por aquí

N (bromeando) pues yo te veo más grandecita.

Todos: jajaja

Después inicio una melodía conocida para los dos novios.

Naruto (romántico con su novia) Mira, Sakura es nuestra canción.

Sakura: sí, vamos a bailarla, pero… (Se queda pensando pues tampoco quería dejarte sola)

T: no se preocupen por mí, vayan, bailen y diviértanse por eso están aquí.

Naruto (a punto de irse) De acuerdo (…) después de bailar, te buscamos.

Después te se dirigiste a la fuente de sodas, te serviste un vaso con agua de Jamaica, mientras un muchacho peli negro se dirigía hacia ti

Sasuke (sonrisa arrogante): Asi que tú eres la nueva ¿no?

T: y tu…ah, ya, eres el que me quería seducir en el semáforo, mira niño yo no soy una fácil y no estoy interesada en lidiar con personas como tú.

Sasuke ¿y quién dijo que estaba interesado en recogidas?

Claramente enfadada le arrojas tu agua a la cara y te das la media vuelta yéndote, sin darte cuenta que Sasuke te carga colocándote en sus hombros, lo insultas y lo golpeas para que te soltara pero cuando te diste cuenta SASUKE SE HABIA AVENTADO A LA PISCINA JUNTO CONTIGO.

T (saliendo de la piscina enfurecida): ¡Idiota! Maldito seas, te voy a partir la cara, me mojaste toda.

Sasuke: oye, solo te hice un favor, que de no haberte arrojado explotarías ya que estabas echa un volcán y déjame decirte lo bella que te ves con ese vestido pegado a tu cuerpo (te vuelves a meter al agua)

Sasuke (saliendo del agua): de acuerdo tu ganas me largo pero que no se te olvide el favor que te acabo de hacer (se va con sus amigos dejándote dando manotazos al agua del coraje)


	4. NO NECESITO DE TI UCHIHA

CAP. 4 NO NECESITO DE TI…UCHIHA

Después de dejarte sola en la alberca un joven peinado de una coleta te saluda:

¿?: ¿Hola, qué haces ahí?

T: que te importa

¿?: No seas tan agresiva conmigo, solo preguntaba y quería ayudarte a salir del agua (tomo una toalla)

T: mira si lo que quieres es pasarte de listo te advierto que…

¿?: (Interrumpiéndote) nunca, lo prometo

T (suspiras resignada): yo…

¿?: Descuida, es normal que tengas desconfianza, a todo esto me llamo Shikamaru Nara y tú debes ser (…) ¿no?

T: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shikamaru: escuche a tus amigos los escuche decirte asi

T: es un gusto conocerte

Shikamaru (sonríe): bueno quieres salir a ver el mar de noche, oí que se ve muy bien y si quieres podemos platicar.

T: bien (Shikamaru te da la toallas y te envuelves con ella mientras Shikamaru se voltea para no verte, te secas y te cambias te ropa)

T: listo ya esta

Sakura: bueno (…) bienvenida, después nos vemos para platicar más, mi madre me dijo que regresara a casa pronto o no volveré a ir a fiestas

T: está bien Sakura, te entiendo (la abrazas y te despides de ella, mientras te subes al auto de Shikamaru)

Todo va muy bien durante el camino Shikamaru y tu platican muy amenamente cuando los rebeldes de Konoha (el grupo de Sasuke) los ataca con sus motocicletas, Shikamaru frenó y uno de los rebeldes (Kiba) salió volando accidentándose, Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe y saco a Shikamaru pescándolo del cuello.

Shikamaru (miedoso): l-l-lo sien-to n-no e-ra mi intención

Sasuke (enojado): ¡¿de qué idiota?! ¡Anda dilo! ¡DILO!

Shikamaru: d-d-de golpe-ar a tu amigo

Sasuke (arrogante): eso asi nos vamos entendiendo

Tu (enojada): ¡DEJALO EN PAZ!

Naruto (preocupado y tomándote del brazo): no te metas (…) o te golpeara

T: no le tengo miedo

Sasuke: Naruto y los demás lleven a Kiba al hospital…yo me encargo

(Naruto recoge a Kiba del suelo y se va a un hospital mientras que Sasuke le da un golpe a Shikamaru y este se defiende ocasionando una pelea, mientras tú pides ayuda pero al final te armas de valor y te abalanzas sobre Sasuke)

T (furiosa): ¡ERES UN BESTIA! ¡UN SALVAJE! ¡POCO HOMBRE! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ!

Sasuke (enojado y tratándote de tirar): ¡QUITATE, ESTUPIDA!

(En cuanto Shikamaru estuvo libre se metió a su carro y salió lejos de ahí, mientras te peleabas con Sasuke, cuando te diste cuenta te bajaste de la espalda de Sasuke, observando la dirección donde se había ido Shikamaru)

Sasuke: mira ya se fue, oye si me vas a atacar hazlo por alguien que no te abandone

T: cállate, esto es tu culpa ¿Cómo regresare a la mansión? (Sasuke se sube a su motocicleta rodeándote para darse la vuelta en dirección a su hogar, observas bien la motocicleta de Sasuke fijamente)

T: oye…tú…Sasuke…

Sasuke: déjame adivinar ¿quieres que te lleve a la mansión, no?...veamos, dices que soy un bestia, un salvaje y otras cosas ¿no?

T. ¡olvídalo! No necesito de ti (pides un aventón a un carro que se estaciono cuyo conductor estaba tatuado y con una mirada pervertida)

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde te llevo chiquita?

Sasuke: Sera mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te parta la cara, anda circulando (el carro se va) si no necesitaras de mí no te pasarían estas cosas, anda, sube. (Te subes a la moto de Sasuke abrazándolo muy fuerte)

Sasuke: no me aprietes, sino no puedo arrancar, mejor agárrame de aquí (se sube la chaqueta de cuero y abrazas su atlético abdomen)

Sasuke (frenando la motocicleta): llegamos (se voltea y te ve dormida) asi que…la leona gruñona por fin se cansó, aunque dormida no lo parece. (Se baja de su motocicleta con cuidado y te lleva cargando a tu habitación en donde te recuesta en tu cama) (p: definitivamente es tan ruda, terca e irritante pero sin embargo...parece que me gustan las personas como ella) tsk, ¿qué estoy pensando? Somos muy diferentes


	5. LA OSCURIDAD DEL PASADO

CAP. 5 LA OSCURIDAD DEL PASADO

Te despiertas muy temprano, estirándote los brazos te levantas y notas que era muy temprano y nadie estaba despierto, por lo tanto decides darte un buen baño en tu yacusi y después vestirte con tu nueva ropa casual. En cuanto estas lista bajas a la cocina para preparar de desayunar a Itachi y bueno también a Sasuke por haberte traído a casa. Cocinas unos deliciosos hot cakes, jugo de naranjas, huevos fritos y pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa, un suculento aroma de huevos fritos despertó a Itachi:

Itachi (sorprendido): Wow (…) no sabía que sabias cocinar muy bien

T (extrañada): ¿tú crees?

Itachi (sonriendo y sentándose a la mesa): Si eres magnifica

T (triste): si… (Agachando la cabeza ocultando tus ojos)

FLASHBACK

Eres una niña de aproximadamente 6 años de edad, cocinas y le das a tu padre quien estaba ebrio un plato de huevo revuelto, en cuanto lo prueba lo arroja al suelo

Padre (gritando): Maldita Escuintla (niña) ni siquiera un huevo puedes hacer ¡Esta crudo! ¡Eres una inútil! ¡Una buena para nada! (lloras por la riña de tu progenitor) ¡Mejor me voy a la cantina ahí si me atienden mejor!

En eso llega tu progenitora echa una furia

Madre (tirándote de los cabellos): niña boba, yo no sé para qué te traje al mundo ¡Eres un estorbo! ¡No sirves como mujer! Pero te me vas a tu cuarto sin comer para que se te quite lo idiota (caminas a tu cuarto llorando) ¡y ya no chille! Solo tu eso sabes hacer bien

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Itachi (sacándote de tu recuerdo): (…) ¿estás bien?

T (reaccionando): si estoy bien

Itachi: A mí no me engañas a ti te pasa algo, dímelo soy tu amigo puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.

T(triste):….bien….veras…yo nunca tuve un halago asi Itachi, mi padre era un borracho mantenido que me trataba peor que a la basura, todo por ser mujer y mi madre estaba igual y no sé por qué…yo pienso que es porque no hacia feliz a su maridito y todo se puso peor cuando mi padre nos abandonó por otra mujer a la que si le dio el niño que tanto quería (Itachi aprieta los puños en señal de furia) mi madre decía que fue mi culpa que se fuera y se volvió a juntar con otro fulano que me miraba con ojos pervertidos y cuando intente decírselo a mi madre, me echo de la casa, estuve semanas vagabundeando y fue entonces que conocí a Konan y por lo tanto me hice miembro de Akatsuki hasta que nos agarró la policía y bueno gracias a ti estoy aquí .

Itachi: Eso es muy trágico pues tú nunca tuviste una verdadera familia, pero quiero decirte que ya la tienes con nosotros, te estimamos.

T (sonríes sentándote a la mesa): gracias Itachi pero también Akatsuki es mi familia pues yo los considero mis hermanos, tal vez no en el sentido biológico pero nos amamos unos a otros. Si no fuera por ellos no podría sobrevivir. Estoy tan agradecida con ellos y espero y algún día que pueda sacarlos de ahí y darles una mejor vida…ese es mi gran sueño

Itachi: y los deseos de gente verdaderamente bella se cumplirán

En eso entra Sasuke a la cocina sin decir nada tomando un vaso de leche con un pan tostado

Itachi (reprendiendo a su hermano): Sasuke ¿no vas a saludar?

Sasuke: ¿para qué? Si nos conocemos ¿no?

T: por cierto, Sasuke….toma (te levantas de la silla le das su dije de su clan que te lo encontraste en el suelo de tu habitación, él lo toma como si nada) (sarcástica) de nada….oye…

Sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

T: ¿acaso tú fuiste quien me llevo a la cama anoche?

Sasuke (sarcástico): hampa como si fueras tan irresistible

T (enojada): ni que tú estuvieras tan guapo (Itachi se queda con cara de fastidio y pensando "ya van a comenzar")

Sasuke (molesto): como siempre tan escandalosa

T (furiosa): ¡Es que tú me haces explotar!

Sasuke (sarcástico): Jejeje acaso quieres otro chapuzón

T: sigue asi y te partiré la cara

Sasuke: bien me largo, antes que hagas volar la mansión en mil pedazos…. (Se da la media vuelta y sale de la cocina)

T (sentándote molesta en la silla con los brazos cruzados): ush de verdad tu hermanito es insoportable

Itachi (enojado): ¡Sasuke! ¡Regresa! (Volviéndose a ti calmado) tranquila (….) debes tenerle paciencia, es solo un niño que busca afecto.

T (sorprendida a casi escupir el jugo que te estabas tomando): ¿afecto? ¿A qué te refieres?

Itachi: bueno es hora que conozcas la razón por la que Sasuke es asi

T: (curiosa) ¿Cuál es?

Itachi: Desde que éramos pequeños, mis padres consideraban a Sasuke como "la ovejita negra de la familia" y a mí en cambio "el perfecto hijo" no se cuales hayan sido sus razones por la que nos consideraban asi….yo pienso que era por nuestra conducta, yo era tranquilo y él travieso…pero lo que sé es que Sasuke hacia todo lo posible por hacer que mis padres lo reconocieran como a mi…pero nunca se dio y desde entonces…

T (lo interrumpes): ¿él busca decir un "Aquí estoy" con su conducta?

Itachi: si, exactamente

T (analizando la situación): asi que….ese es su pasado oscuro…un pasado que es muy similar al mío pues ninguno de los dos recibió afecto alguno.

Sasuke se asoma un poco por detrás de un muro que dividía la sala de la cocina que estaba escondido.

Sasuke: (p: ella….tiene un pasado trágico igual que el mío… (nota: estaba escuchando tú pasado desde el principio manteniéndose oculto) me pregunto…si hay algo más que esa coincidencia)


	6. PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO

CAP. 6 PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO

Estás sola con Sasuke en la mansión ya que Itachi se fue a trabajar. Después de hacer los deberes del hogar y decidida a conocerlo mejor él se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando aburrido la televisión cambiando constantemente los canales mientras tú te acercas

T: Sasuke…

Sasuke (fastidiado): ¿Qué quieres? Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir

T: ya sé que hemos empezado mal desde que nos conocimos y desde ahora quiero que nos llevemos bien y por eso yo…quisiera conocerte más

Sasuke (apagando la televisión y levantándose del sillón para darse media vuelta): ¿Qué mosco te pico? de repente estas muy rara, mejor me voy antes que sea contagioso

T (sollozando cubriéndote la cara): ah, ya entiendo, a ti no te gusta hablar con muertas de hambre como yo ¿verdad?

Sasuke (molesto): ¡oye yo nunca dije eso! ¡Por favor (…) tú nunca eres asi de sensible!

T (llorando): ¿¡Ahora me llamas mentirosa!?

Sasuke (molesto cruzando los brazos): tsk (p: ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? Y ella ¿Qué se trae? antes me daba guerra ahora está muy susceptible…no es mi estilo lo que voy a decir pero deseo que ya deje de llorar) (suspira y trata de mantener la calma) escucha me quedare aquí pero ya para de llorar ¿sí?

T (descubriéndote la cara) ¿en-en serio? (Sasuke asiente y tu pones carita chibi) bueno entonces siéntate y hablemos (Sasuke se cae estilo anime)

Sasuke (enojado): ¡TRAMPOSA, REALMENTE NO ESTABAS LLORANDO!

T: ¡Ay vamos! Yo no iba a dejarte escapar tan fácil, por eso fingí llorar ¿Ya ves que tú tampoco me conoces bien? Pero bueno comencemos (te sientas y das unas palmaditas en el sofá doble para que Sasuke se sentara al lado tuyo, él se deja caer molesto pero tú no le haces caso) veamos… (Te quedas pensando un momento) pues a mí me gusta el color negro, la música hip-hop, los tenis, correr….

Sasuke (interrumpiéndote): ¿correr en motocicleta?

T: no, yo no sé andar en ella ¿y a ti te gusta eso no?

Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿No se me nota?

T: cierto, todo el tiempo estas con ella, pero… ¿No deberías ponerte protecciones para el cuerpo?

Sasuke: tsk como si me importara

T: bien, ahora tú pregúntame algo

Sasuke: ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano?

T: bueno yo… (Tocan el timbre de la mansión y vas a abrir, te encuentras con Naruto)

Naruto: hola (…) es bueno verte de nuevo, tengo entendido que trabajas aquí

T: asi es yo…vigilo la casa y cuido de ella, por este barrio es muy peligroso

Naruto: tienes razón y quien como tú para hacer tan buena vigilante

T: seguro

Sasuke (caminado hacia la puerta): bien policía me voy con Naruto un rato

T: pero… ¿A dónde iras?

Sasuke: eso no te incumbe

Naruto: solo vamos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad con las motocicletas, no te preocupes

T: bueno pero no lleguen tan tarde

Sasuke (enojado): ¡ya párale de una buena vez! ¡Tú no eres mi madre para decirme lo que haga!

T (enojada): pues qué bueno que no lo soy o te castigaría dolorosamente.

Naruto (tratando de calmarlos): vamos chicos no se peleen, no se preocupes (…) él puede cuidarse solo, bien nos vamos (te saluda de mano) ya no te enfades amiga que eso te hace daño.

T: gracias, Naruto tu si eres buen amigo.

Sasuke (indiferente): hmp

Una vez que Sasuke salió de la casa te quedaste sola en ella viendo varias películas en televisión cuando te das cuenta de que casi serán las doce de la noche y Sasuke todavía no llegaba.

T (p: este niño…ya es muy tarde para que ande merodeando por ahí…no es que me preocupe pero es hermano de mi amigo y él ha sido tan bueno conmigo… (Sacudiendo la cabeza) p: a quien engaño, si me importa) (te levantas y te abrigas con un suéter para salir a buscarlo)


	7. RESCATE

CAP.7 EL RESCATE

Vas sola de noche entre las oscuras calles de Konoha buscando a Sasuke, cuando un bandido sale de la nada y se acerca a ti.

Bandido: Hola guapa ¿A dónde tan solita?

T: largo de aquí

Bandido: vamos no seas tan grosera conmigo…pero te ves bien sabrosa

T: te dije que te largaras, conozco más las calles que tú y te partiré la cara sino te vas de una buena vez

Bandido: eso me gustan las yeguas rudas, pero yo bien que las domino

T: ¿tu? Jajaja no me hagas reír

Bandido: en serio aunque no me creas (babeando) pero que apetitosa te ves (lo golpeas y sales corriendo) ¡Argh! ¡Maldita! (corre tras de ti pidiendo refuerzos por medio de una radio robada)

Corres y corres sin rumbo hasta que los maleantes te tienen rodeada sin escapatoria, el líder te atrapa por detrás y te empuja contra la pared de espaldas maniéndote elevada del cuello para que no patearas, tu luchabas por volver a respirar y salir corriendo pero era imposible ese enfermo hombre te tenia sin salida mientras te comenzaba a desnudar. Este era tu fin, cuando de repente caes bruscamente al suelo, tosiendo por volver a recuperar el aire mientras escuchabas como los secuaces del bandido huían despavoridos. Y cuando lo recuperaste, el pervertido hombre estaba desmayado y lograste escuchar una voz muy familiar para ti.

¿?: ¿Acaso eres la señorita "no necesito de ti"?

T (sorprendida y levantando la mirada): Sa-¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: oye si piensas que voy a estar cuidando de ti como niñera, créeme que estas muy mal niña, mira que salir de casa a estas horas de la noche, creo que tú deberías ser la que sea dolorosamente castigada, no yo.

T: yo…solo venía a buscarte…

Sasuke (negando con la cabeza): (…) entiende que ya no soy un niñito que tienes que cuidar, no necesito de eso, puedo cuidarme solo.

T: pero…tú…no lo entiendes

Sasuke: ¿Qué? Oye creo que el frio ya te congelo el cerebro, estás diciendo puras tonterías.

T (enojada): ¡No, Idiota! ¡Estaba preocupada porque tú no regresabas a la casa por la maldita razón de que me importas mucho! (te tapas la boca al darte cuenta de lo que acabas de decir mientras Sasuke se queda en shock)

Sasuke (saliendo del shock): Tú…de verdad que eres…

T (avergonzada): dilo…me lo merezco

Sasuke:…muy rara

T: ¿Oh? (p: esperaba que me dijera algo más fuerte)

Sasuke: No te comprendo nada, primero me dices que soy insoportable, un idiota, poco hombre y sabe que otras cosas ¿no? ¿Y ahora me sales con que me quieres mucho?

T (sonrojada): yo…tampoco sé porque lo dije, solo…se me salió de la boca, no tenía pensado decir eso.

Sasuke: como sea vámonos de aquí, está bajando la temperatura y este estúpido no tardara en despertar.

T: si (te subes a la motocicleta de Sasuke y se van juntos a casa)

Al llegar a casa…

Sasuke (frenando la motocicleta): llegamos ¿Qué ya te dormiste?

T: no, solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas

Sasuke: pero si la primera vez que te subiste te quedaste dormida (se tapa la boca)

T (contenta): ¡Ajá! ¡Asi que si fuiste tú quien me llevo a mi cama, mentiroso! (Sasuke se voltea hacia otro lado avergonzado) como sea…Sasuke…gracias. (p: pero ¿desde cuándo soy tan amable con él? ¿Y por qué mi corazón late muy rápido?)

Sasuke (leve sonrojo): oye no es por nada

T: te veré mañana (te vas a dormir a tu alcoba)

Sasuke: si, hasta entonces (p: ¿Qué me pasa? Yo nunca he sido asi… ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación que solamente ella me hace sentir?)


	8. CUIDANDO DE TI

CAP. 8 CUIDANDO DE TI

Despiertas con un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza y garganta, pero tras tomarte un jugo y comerte un pan te tomas una pastilla y preparas el desayuno como si nada. Hasta que de repente te sientes mareada y con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, además de sentirte muy alta de temperatura en la mesa del desayuno. Itachi no te ve muy bien:

Itachi (preocupado): ¿Qué pasa (…)? no pareces estar bien ¿Te sientes mal?

T (disimulada): no te preocupes Itachi, estoy bien.

Sasuke (comiéndose un pan tostado): Tranquilízate Itachi, ella es tan "ruda" como para enfermarse.

Itachi: bueno…está bien

El desayuno acabo muy bien, pero al recoger los platos sentiste un gran mareo y otro dolor de cabeza pero más fuerte a tal grado de casi desmayarte.

Itachi: (…) ¿segura que te sientes bien?

T: si…lo estoy…

Sasuke: no te preocupes por ella, es una gran actriz, de seguro hace eso para según "conocernos mejor"

Itachi: no creo que este fingiendo (te desmayas pero Sasuke te detiene la caída con sus brazos) ¡(…)!

Sasuke (molesto): ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer esta obra?! No puedes… (Siente tu frente muy ardiente y se preocupa calmando su tono de voz) Oye, tienes mucha fiebre.

T (voz débil): tengo frio…

Itachi: Sasuke vamos a recostarla en su cama…tiene que descansar

Sasuke (cargándote bien y en dirección a tu cuarto): si

Sasuke entra a tu habitación recostándote en tu cama y sale de la habitación por un momento, mientras Itachi te acobija con una sabana

Itachi: sé que tienes frio (…) pero no te puedo acobijar más, si lo hago te subirá más la fiebre

T (voz débil): no te preocupes…lo se

Sasuke regresa a tu habitación con una bolsa con hielo y te la pone sobre la frente

Sasuke: esto te bajara un poco la temperatura

T: gracias

Itachi: me tengo que ir a trabajar, Sasuke cuida de ella, no la molestes, (…) no te preocupes por los deberes tienes que descansar.

T: si…gracias Itachi

Itachi: nos vemos mañana por la mañana (se va)

Sasuke (sentándose al lado de tu cama): asi que…esta fue la derrota de la leona…pero bien que te gusto salir de noche desabrigada

T: no molestes…además iba abrigada

Sasuke (sarcástico): si tan bien que te abrigaste con un suetercillo pichurriento (de mala calidad)

T: ya basta…no quiero pelear

Sasuke (se levanta de tu cama): bien…me voy…asi no pelearas

T: espera…

Sasuke: de verdad ¿Quién te entiende? Ahora dices que me quede, pero tranquilízate voy por algo para darte.

Sasuke se va a la cocina a prepararte un té con miel para el resfriado, cuando de repente suena el teléfono y el moreno responde, se trataba de su amigo Naruto.

Naruto: hola teme ¿Cómo estás?

Sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que pasa dobe?

Naruto: pues…te tengo una gran noticia que te va encantar

Sasuke: no me dejes con la intriga Usuratonkachi, dime que es

Naruto (feliz): que hoy estará el espectáculo de "El rey "aquí en la ciudad, ¡sin costo!

Sasuke (sorprendido): ¿¡el rey!? ¿El más grande corredor y acróbata de carreras en motocicletas?

Naruto (contentísimo): si Sasuke, ese mero, sé que te gusta tanto como yo asi que iremos hoy en la noche ¿va? ¡El rey estará firmando autógrafos! Es nuestro momento especial.

Sasuke (triste): Naruto…si quisiera ir pero creo que tu solamente iras con Sakura, diviértete como nunca ¿va?

Naruto (triste): pero ¿Por qué? El rey es tu mayor ídolo igual que yo…es muy raro que no quieras ir

Sasuke: si, ya lo sé, me encantaría verlo pero… (…) está enferma y no puedo dejarla asi, tiene mucha fiebre.

Naruto (comprensivo): está bien Sasuke, si es por ella debes cuidarla y mándale un saludo de mi parte, dile que le deseo que se mejore.

Sasuke: si…

Naruto: bueno Sasuke ya me voy a recoger a Sakura para irnos, te traeré un autógrafo del rey

Sasuke: si, gracias Naruto. (Cuelga y se va a tu habitación) (…) tomate esto

T: gracias (lo tomas todo)

Sasuke: también tomate esto (dándote una cucharada de jarabe para la fiebre y cuando lo tomas pones una carita graciosa que muestra desagrado)

T: ¡AY, Sabe horrible!

Sasuke: Son dos cucharadas…Tómatelo

T: ¡No!

Sasuke intenta darte a la fuerza la medicina pero tú no te dejabas, primero escondiéndote bajo la sabana, después saliendo corriendo por toda la casa siendo perseguida por Sasuke

Sasuke (enojado): ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!

T: ¡Yo no quiero eso!

Sasuke (furioso): Te lo vas a tomar quieras o no

Siguen corriendo hasta que en un descuido Sasuke te atrapa por detrás apretándote tus mejillas con una mano mientras con la otra te daba la cucharada y como tu cara estaba hacia arriba no tuviste más remedio que pasarte la medicina.

T (tosiendo): ¡sabe feo!

Sasuke (indignado): estas peor que los niñitos, si esto fue tomado no me imagino si fuera una inyección.

T (asustada y avergonzada): ¡No! odio las agujas

Sasuke (suspira resignado): vamos a la cama

T: si (los dos caminan hacia tu cama y te recuestas mientras Sasuke se sienta a un lado de esta)

Sasuke: ¿todavía tienes frio?

T: Si… (Te quedas en silencio por un momento mientras sientes un jalón brusco de tu muñeca hacia a un cuerpo varonil y cálido que te abraza)

Sasuke: asi estarás mejor, por lo menos ya no sentirás frio

T (apenada): si…gracias Sasuke (te quedas dormida en su pecho)

Sasuke (mirándote): descansa… (p: ella se ve angelical cuando duerme) tsk (p: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué esta extraña sensación?)

Al día siguiente te despiertas y te das cuenta que no dormiste sola pues viste a Sasuke bien dormido al lado tuyo.

T (abrazándolo) (p: Sasuke…esta…es la primera vez te veo dormir tranquilo, te cansaste mucho cuidando de mi ayer, gracias a ti estoy muy bien ahora, de verdad te lo agradezco pero… ¿Por qué será que mi corazón se acelera cuando estás conmigo?)


	9. ENCUENTRO ENTRE AMIGAS

CAP. 9 ENCUENTRO ENTRE AMIGAS

Te duermes un rato más y despiertas sola preguntándote en donde estará Sasuke, ¿acaso fue un sueño lo de anoche? Después, haces tú rutina diaria, (Itachi aún no llegaba de trabajar) hasta que tocan la entrada de la mansión y descubres que se trataba de tu amiga Sakura que ha venido a visitarte tras haberse enterado de tu enfermedad.

Sakura (feliz): hola (…)

T: hola ¿Cómo estás?

Sakura: me entere que te enfermaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

T: ya estoy mucho mejor

Sakura: guau, me impresiona que te hayas recuperado tan pronto

T: si, de hecho…fue resultado de buenos cuidados

Sakura: eso es bueno, oye debo presentarte a unas chicas que también quieren conocerte.

T (contenta) adelante (Sakura hace una mímica que otras cuatro chicas más le pasaran a la mansión y todas se sientan en la sala)

T: bueno y ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?

¿?: Me llamo Ino Yamanaka

¿?2: Mi nombre es Temari Sabaku

¿?3: Yo soy Ten-Ten

¿?4: Yo….soy Hinata Hyuga

T: mucho gusto a todas, mi nombre es (…) (…)

Temari: es un bonito nombre

T: gracias

Ino (sorprendida): tu nombre es ¿(…)?

T: si, asi es ¿Por qué?

Ino: Es que…tienes el mismo nombre de la chica que llamaban hacia algún tiempo "Kajihoshi" te pareces mucho a ella, era la ladrona más veloz del mundo, robaban cosas de valor, era seguida por la policía por el simple hecho que pertenecía a una pandilla callejera llamada "Akatsuki" a quienes los apresaron por supuesto robo e intento de homicidio a las autoridades.

TenTen: Ino, no creo que (…) pertenezca a esa pandilla, tal vez fue otra persona.

Ino: pues tienen gran parecido

T (agachada con los ojos ocultos): Chicas yo… debo confesar algo pero quiero que guarden el secreto ¿va?

Todas: si

T: bien, no sé cómo decirles esto pero…Yo soy Kajihoshi (todas tus amigas se quedan en shock) les explicare mi versión, todo es un malentendido, realmente no quisimos ni robar cosas valiosas ni mucho menos matar a alguien. Por años hemos vivido en las calles, sin comida, poco abrigo y agua, asi que no tuvimos otra opción más que robar nuestro alimento. No podíamos trabajar por ser muy jóvenes e ignorantes de conocimiento en bachillerato. Apenas concluimos nuestra educación básica en un albergue público, hasta que fue derribado por qué un fulano había comprado el terreno para hacer un centro comercial. Éramos gente muy pobre y por el simple hecho de robar comida y bailar todas las noches hip-hop nos etiquetaban de asesinos y secuestradores. Fue una injusticia total (aprietas tus puños en señal de furia) por su culpa mi familia amada que nunca tuve, no puede salir de la cárcel, fue por su culpa… (Te secas una lagrima de coraje, mientras tus amigas te miraban muy compadecidas por tu relato) por eso debo de sacarlos de ahí de alguna manera y darles una mejor calidad de vida. Esa es mi sueño a perseguir.

Sakura: todo esto es muy interesante (…) por fin conocemos la verdadera historia de la pandilla "Akatsuki"

Temari: si, pero… (…) ¿Cómo es que conociste a la pandilla?

T: sucedió hace años, mi "madre" me echo de casa por decirle que su nueva pareja me estaba acosando, de hecho esa mujer nunca me quiso al igual que "mi padre" que era un borracho mantenido. Estaba sola pidiendo limosna para comer cuando conocí a mi hermana Konan y al resto de la pandilla que rápidamente se convirtieron en mi familia, nos apoyábamos unos a otros, íbamos nadar a la playa, jugábamos en la nieve, íbamos al parque, estudiábamos juntos y no podían faltar los bailes de hip-hop todas las noches. Pero después vino lo de la aprehensión de nosotros, los fui a ver a la cárcel pero no tienen derecho a fianza y como ya lo dije no descansare hasta ver a mi familia en libertad.

Hinata: (…) eso…e-es muy triste p-pero…tu hermanos estarán contigo otra vez

Temari: asi es amiga, ellos te aman y la gente que te ama siempre estará contigo

Ino: también cuentas con nosotros, no lo olvides.

T. gracias chicas.


	10. BUSCANDO EL PELIGRO

CAP.10 BUSCANDO EL PELIGRO

Tus amigas se fueron de la mansión, por razones de deberes de hogar, te quedaras sola por el resto del día y noche pues Itachi trabajara horas extra y son las once de la noche y Sasuke todavía no llegaba, tú ya estabas muy preocupada.

T (mirando por la ventana): este niño no llega, iré a buscarlo por el otro rumbo. (Te abrigas correctamente y sales a buscarlo)

Recorres cada calle de Konoha y no hay señales de Sasuke, esta vez ibas armada con un gas lacrimógeno que tenías en la bolsa de tu chamarra por si los bandidos volvieran a aparecer. Hasta que vez una gran multitud de jóvenes rebeldes y sus motocicletas, te acercas para ver si Sasuke está ahí, pero te topas con un guardián más grande que un gorila.

Guardián: oye no puedes pasar

T: pero ¿Por qué? No me digas que porque soy mujer

Guardián: lo siento señorita, es seguridad propia para las chicas, esto es algo muy rudo.

T: pero…

Guardián (molesto): pero nada, ahora largo

T (dándote media vuelta): de acuerdo, que genio

Te apartas del lugar hasta ver unos grandes árboles cerca del evento y te subes a uno de ellos mientras que el cronista habla por medio de su altavoz.

Cronista: bien jóvenes del desastre ¿listos para la gran carrera clandestina de motocicletas? Preparen sus motores

T (impactada): ¡¿Qué?! ¿Clandestina?

Cronista: representando a nuestros próximos participantes... de la ciudad de la arena presentamos a Gaara Sabaku acompañado de su hermana Temari Sabaku y su hermano Kankuro Sabaku con la compañía de su siempre amigo muñeco (aplausos y gritos) enfrentándose a dos de los rebeldes de Konoha presentando al líder Sasuke Uchiha y al sublíder Naruto Uzumaki acompañado de su novia Sakura Haruno.

T (desconcertada): ¿Están locos? ¡Los van a detener! (p: no esta vez no permitiré que esos tontos policías se lleven a mis amigos) (saltas desde el árbol dónde estabas y corres hacia ellos) ¡Nooo! ¡Esperen! (todos se te quedan viendo mientras te acercas a tus amigos)

Cronista: parece ser que alguien no está de acuerdo con este evento ¿esta chica será novia de Sasuke? Y al parecer está molesta.

T (en tono de reprensión): ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Pueden ir a la cárcel por esto!

Naruto: tranquila (…) no pasa nada

Sakura: asi es (…) solo es una carrera

T: pero es ilegal, mejor dejémonos de tonterías y mejor vamos al cine. Por lo menos estarán más seguros ahí.

Sasuke (enojado): ¡Ya basta! ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no nos trates como si fuéramos niños! ¡Pero qué necia eres!

T (enojada): ¡Es que no se saben comportar de otra manera! ¡Tú sabes que esto es ilegal y créanme que estar en la cárcel no es un campo de flores!

Naruto: cálmate amiga solo nos estamos divirtiendo

T: más se divertirán estando en la cárcel no se preocupen (retrocedes para irte) pero bueno, yo quiero salvarlos de ir a ese lugar, porque los estimo mucho a los tres, pero si ahí, quieren ir van por buen camino, ya no me preocupare más, ultimadamente yo no seré la detenida (te das la media vuelta yéndote)

Sakura (triste): (…)….

Naruto: oye Sasuke ¿y si cancelamos?

Sasuke: no, sé cómo tratarla (se baja de su motocicleta y te agarra por detrás cargándote mientras luchas por zafarte, gritando, pataleando e insultado al moreno, pero no consigues la victoria porque te puso en su motocicleta, se sube también y te amarra con un cinturón de cuero a su cintura de tal manera que no tienes escape) tu estas de amargada porque tú quieres divertirte.

T (molesta): no, simplemente no quiero ir a parar a la cárcel (entre dientes) de nuevo.

Sasuke: cálmate eso no sucederá

T: yo no estaría tan segura…. (Intentándote zafar) y ya bájame de aquí…no quiero esto...

Sasuke: muy tarde (acelera su motocicleta a toda velocidad junto con los demás mientras te agarras de él cubriendo tu cara)

Todas las motocicletas iban a gran velocidad haciendo piruetas con las motocicletas, pero en plena carrera se aparecen varias patrullas que empiezan a detener a los espectadores, al cronista y a perseguir a los corredores Sasuke te lleva a gran velocidad hacia una barda pequeña, sin notar que unos de los policías les toma una foto.

Sasuke: Salta, es seguro, ¡rápido!

T: si (saltas la barda sin contar un regalito esperándote al otro lado de esta) ¡Rayos!

Sasuke regresa a la barda después de haber perdido a los policías.

Sasuke: ¡(…)! ¡¿En dónde estás?!

T (levantando una mano detrás de la barda): aquí

Sasuke: sal de ahí

T: no

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

T: vi a un perro bravo queriéndome morder

Sasuke: no hay ningún perro, anda ya sal de ahí

T: no

Sasuke: ya te dije que no hay ningún perro

T: de todas formas no puedo salir

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

T: me da vergüenza

Sasuke: como sea ya me voy…ahí te quedas (enciende su motocicleta)

T: ¡no! espera ya voy…pero prométeme que no te vas a reír

Sasuke: bien, no me rio, ya sal

(Sales de tu escondite toda mojada y sucia, Sasuke se aguanta la risa volteándose para otro lado)

Sasuke (feliz): oye niña ¿Qué te paso? No me digas que te manchaste de lodo

T (roja): si…de lodo y aguas negras

Sasuke (contento): ¿es en serio? No, no le creo es tan bello para ser cierto

T (molesta): Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, (caminando hacia la motocicleta) nunca cumples tus promesas

Sasuke (apartándote de la motocicleta): hey, hey, hey, hey ¿A dónde vas?

T: a donde más a la motocicleta

Sasuke: discúlpame, pero no puedes subir a mi motocicleta llena de esa cosa, pero si de algo te sirve (se quita su chaqueta de cuero y te la da además de un trapito) y quítate esa ropa maloliente que asi tampoco te dejare subir.

T (enojada): encima de todo eres un pervertido, no tengo otro cambio

Sasuke: tú decides…mira (se baja de la motocicleta y destapa su asiento sacando un viejo pantalón de mezclilla junto con una playera) tengo estos por años, ya te la puse más fácil ¿no?

Tomas las tres prendas y te vas a cambiar atrás de la motocicleta

T (molesta): que ni se te ocurra voltear, sino te embarrare todo de lodo y te daré un guantazo

Sasuke: cálmate, no estoy interesado (mueve su espejo de la motocicleta observándote)

T: más te vale (te das la vuelta) ¡¿Qué estas mirando?! Idiota

Sasuke: siempre eres tan histérica

T (enojada): ¡si estabas viéndome! ¡Pervertido, me gustaría pasarte todo ese lodo por tu cara! (te subes a la moto enojada y dando de suaves zapes (golpes dados con la mano) a la espalda de Sasuke, y se escuchan fuertes ladridos de un perro sumamente bravo)

Sasuke (sarcástico): Uy el perro te va a comer (al perro) ven, ven, (le silba para llamarlo) cométela, cométela.

T (asustada): ¡Deja de hacer eso y vámonos! ¡Vámonos! ¡Corre!

Sasuke: Jejeje

Van los dos juntos por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a casa.

Sasuke: ya llegamos

T: gracias

Sasuke (estacionando su motocicleta): podemos ir mañana de nuevo a correr tengo otra competencia.

T (sarcástica y entrando a la casa): Oh sí, me encanta ser perseguida por la policía

Sasuke (siguiéndote): créeme que a mí también

T (cerrando la puerta): se nota

Sasuke y tú iban hacia su habitación como si nada pero…se escuchó una voz varonil y reprendedora hacia ustedes. Sentiste que la sangre se te había congelado.

¿?: (Tono serio): ustedes… ¿en dónde estaban?

Sasuke (sorprendido): Itachi… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Itachi (molesto): no me cambies el tema, Sasuke, ¿en dónde estaban?

Sasuke: solo fuimos al cine…últimamente nos llevamos mejor.

Itachi (levantándose del asiento del sofá muy enojado): ah ¿sí? (mostrando una foto de ustedes en las ultimas noticias de Konoha, cuyo encabezado decía sobre las carreras clandestinas) pues esto no trata del cine. ¡¿En que estaban pensando?! ¡Pudieron ir a la cárcel! ¡O pudieron haber muerto! ¡Nunca espere eso de ti (…)! Creí que ya habías entendido cuando te saque de la cárcel. (Agachas la mirada triste y avergonzada)

Sasuke. Oye Itachi, no seas tan duro con ella…no quería hacerlo…fue a buscarme y yo… la obligue a correr (te mira pero tú sigues agachada) (p: ¿Ella ya estuvo en prisión? Pero… ¿Por qué?)

Itachi (furioso): ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Sasuke, ¡Estás loco! ¡Pudieron haberlos detenido o peor aún…pudieron haber perdido la vida por culpa de estupideces como esas!

Sasuke (furioso): ¡¿Quieres pararle ya?! ¡Tú no tienes idea de esto! ¡Déjame en paz, tú ni siquiera eres mi padre!

Itachi (furioso): Pero soy tu hermano mayor y estas a mi cargo, con compañías de esas no tendrás nada bueno ¡no voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida ni la de los demás, Entiendes!

Sasuke (furioso): ¡Suficiente, me largo!

T (agarrándolo del brazo): Sasuke…

Sasuke: No (…) no lo entiendes tú tampoco, esto no te incumbe, déjame en paz

T: ¡no seas tonto! ¡Claro que me incumbe porque se trata de ti! (te tapas la boca mientras los dos hermanos se quedan sorprendidos)

Sasuke: sí que eres muy rara

Itachi: (p: ya veo…ella siente una atracción a él, sin embargo ninguno de los dos la desea aceptar)

T (roja): yo…no sé porque lo dije

Itachi: como sea vámonos todos a dormir, hablare con la policía mañana y que no se repita más esto ¿eh?

T: si…gracias Itachi

Sasuke (cruzándose de brazos): hmp…como si me importara


	11. CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA UCHIHA

CAP.11 CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA UCHIHA

Es otro nuevo día en la residencia Uchiha. Tú estabas observando el paisaje, sentada en tu silla mecedora desde el balcón de tu alcoba y tomando una copa de té helado, cuando Itachi toca la puerta de tu habitación y en seguida le abres.

Itachi: hola ¿puedo pasar?

T: si, Itachi pues esta es tu casa

Itachi: pero es tu privacidad, en fin sólo venía a enseñarte es esto (mostrándote un sobre color blanco con un timbre del clan Uchiha)

T: ¿Qué es?

Itachi (feliz): Es una carta de mis padres, cada año nos visitan para visitarnos y como les he hablado mucho de ti por teléfono, quieren conocerte.

T (roja): Itachi…esto es vergonzoso

Itachi: no te sientas avergonzada eres una buena chica y ellos dijeron, que tú eres parte de la familia desde ahora.

T (feliz): ¡Vaya! No me he sentido tan a gusto con una familia desde que ya no estaba en Akatsuki

Itachi: sé que quieres sacar a tus hermanos de ahí, pero primero debes luchar por ello

T: lo es, con el dinero que me estás dando es para eso y además de seguir ahorrando para comprarles una casa grande y semi-amueblada para cuando salgan. Has de pensar que es un poco ingenuo, pero yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo realidad, ellos me han dado todo en esta vida lo que yo no pude tener. Esa es mi promesa que me he hecho desde pequeña y por lo tanto la cumpliré sea como sea.

Itachi: Es una suerte que tus hermanos tengan una hermana tan considerada y guerrera que lucha por ellos.

T: Jejeje

Itachi: ¿Quieres que te cuente más sobre mis padres?

T: si, por favor

Itachi: veras, mi madre se llama Mikoto Uchiha, es la gerente de todas las boutiques de Konoha y mi padre se llama Fugaku Uchiha, es el jefe supremo de la policía de Konoha.

T: ¡Guau! ¡Es impresionante! Itachi, me gustaría conocerlos más

Itachi (sonríe): seguro que sí, bien te dejare sola para que te arregles, mis padres llegaran en una hora y media.

T: si

Te das una refrescante ducha y te pones muy guapa maquillándote, zapatos de tacón y un vestido muy elegante. Todo para recibir a los padres de tu mejor amigo. Sales de tu cuarto bajando de las escaleras y ves a Sasuke sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

T (acercándote a Sasuke): ¿No vas a arreglarte? Tus padres vienen en camino

Sasuke: Hmp ese no es mi estilo

T: debería serlo, si se trata de tus padres

Sasuke (levantándose del sofá enojado): (…) Siempre tratándome de corregir ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Es mi vida! ¡No te incumbe!

T (enojada): ¡Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño! Y luego te quejas de que te trato como uno

Sasuke (furioso): ¡Tú siempre lo haces! ¡Por favor entiende que puedo cuidarme de mi mismo!

T (enojada): tu comportamiento no lo demuestra

Sasuke (enojado): ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Si tú eres la que siempre se mete en líos por mí y después yo termino ayudándote!

T (furiosa): ¿¡y quien te pidió que lo hicieras!?

Sasuke (enojado y dándose media vuelta): pues tú, porque tampoco sabes cuidarte, niña, necesitas de mi aunque siempre digas que no. No me conoces realmente (…) y siempre te metes en lo que no te incumbe.

T (enojada): y tú siempre me ignoras cuando quiero conocerte mejor y llevarnos bien ¡Por favor, Sasuke! (suspiras calmada) Ya basta de llevarnos asi, simplemente no me gusta esto. Cada que hablamos en privado terminamos peleados.

Sasuke (caminando molesto hacia la puerta de salida): Solo deja de intentar corregirme en todo lo que hago y no habrá más problemas.

T: ¿Acaso no entiendes que lo hago porque me preocupas?

Sasuke: no hay necesidad de eso (sale de la casa)

T: (p: Sasuke…de verdad quisiera dejarte libre…pero no voy dejar perder a otra persona a quien aprecio)

Llega Itachi detrás de ti con una sonrisa

Itachi: Te ves mucho más que bien (…)

T: Jejeje gracias Itachi

Tocan el timbre de la mansión e Itachi va a abrir. Mientras te quedas sentada en el sofá muy decentemente.

Itachi (feliz): ¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Qué bueno volverlos a ver!

Mikoto: Hola, cariño

Fugaku: Que tal, hijo ¿Cómo estás?

Itachi: bien, les presento a mi amiga (te toma de la mano y caminan hacia donde están ellos)

T: hola, buenas tardes, me llamo (…) (…) para servirles

Fugaku (contento): el gusto es nuestro, señorita

Mikoto (sonríe): vaya, pero que educada jovencita, asi que tú eres la amiga de Itachi y Sasuke ¿no es asi?

T: si, asi es, señora

Itachi: padre, madre, pasen a sentarse en la sala, les traeré su café favorito.

Mikoto: Gracias, hijo.

Los padres de Itachi y Sasuke se sientan en la sala contigo. Mientras Itachi les sirve el café y se sienta con ustedes.

Fugaku: platícanos de ti, jovencita

T: Itachi me conoció en una prisión y desde entonces estoy trabajando aquí, además de tener alojamiento

Mikoto: ¿Estabas presa?

T: me da vergüenza decirlo, por favor les pido que no me juzguen, si, si he estado presa pero por injusticia, era necesidad.

Fugaku: no te preocupes, Itachi ya nos dijo muchas cosas de ti y entre ellas está tu pasado…has sufrido mucho como para juzgarte

Mikoto. Pero ya lo pasado ya fue…lo que importa ahora es el presente

Fugaku: mi esposa tiene razón, tú debes superarte y cumplir tus deseos sin importar que.

T: seguro, lo tendré en cuenta

Itachi: ¿y ustedes como les ha ido con los negocios?

Mikoto: pues a mí bien, de hecho, han subido mucho las ventas este año, si seguimos asi, el negocio prosperara por más tiempo.

Fugaku: a mí también me ha ido muy bien, un grupo de adolescentes entro a la prisión hace pocos días pero para ser bandidos se comportan muy bien, si siguen asi seguro que la ley les levantara el castigo (esas palabras hicieron que la intriga de saber si esos jóvenes si eran tus hermanos despertara en ti)

T: dígame señor, ¿esos jóvenes pertenecían a un grupo llamado "Akatsuki"?

Fugaku: si, al parecer si, ellos eran tus amigos ¿verdad?

T: no solo eso, señor, ellos son mis hermanos, mi familia y mi todo, sin ellos…siento que no estoy completa.

Fugaku: no te preocupes ellos se tienen buen comportamiento en la prisión y al parecer no hay pruebas acerca de lo que se les acusa, asi que…tal vez pueda hacer algo por ellos

T (feliz): ¿En serio? Gracias señor.

Mikoto: ¿y tú estudias?

T: lo hacía, pero cuando iba a iniciar la preparatoria unos fulanos derribaron nuestra escuela para hacer un centro comercial.

Fugaku: no te preocupes, que yo mismo voy a pagar tu escuela en donde vas a estudiar

T (emocionada): ¡Gracias, señor! Se lo agradezco mucho, le prometo que voy a aprovechar mis estudios

Fugaku (contento): no es por nada, de seguro serás una buena estudiante

Itachi: gracias padre

Fugaku: por cierto Itachi ¿Cómo te va con la empresa de la familia?

Itachi: recuperándonos muy bien, bajaron las ventas por un tiempo pero están volviendo a subir

Fugaku: eso es bueno

(Entra Sasuke algo molesto a la casa)

Itachi: ¿No vas a saludar? Sasuke

Sasuke: pero si ya nos conocemos ¿no?

Fugaku (molesto): No seas asi, tu madre y yo venimos de muy lejos como para que nos respondas asi.

Sasuke: ¿y eso qué? ¿Acaso ahora si se atreven a visitarme después de tanto tiempo sin tomarme en cuenta?

Mikoto (molesta): No es que no te tomemos en cuenta, bien sabes que tu comportamiento…es muy rebelde y siempre ha sido asi.

Sasuke (enojado): eso no es pretexto de que me han estado ignorando y ya quiero que me dejen en paz los dos.

Itachi (enojado): ¡Sasuke ya basta!

Sasuke (enojado): ¡Y tú ya párale! Tú no me puedes entender por lo que he pasado

Fugaku (enojado): ¡No le hables asi a tu hermano!

Sasuke (enojado): claro, como siempre ha sido el consentido lo apoyas ¿no?

T (indignada): ¡Oye ya basta!, Por favor Sasuke son tus padres y tú hermano, te han dado todo lo que necesitas. No merecen ser tratados asi.

Sasuke (mirada triste): si eso incluye el afecto….créeme que estas muy equivocada (Se va corriendo de ahí)

T (agarrándolo del brazo pero Sasuke se zafa de tu agarre): Sasuke… (p: ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Tú también estas sufriendo)

Itachi: no te preocupes (…) ya se le pasara

T (triste y mirando la dirección por la que se fue): Sasuke…

Mikoto: creo que nunca tuvimos una buena relación, reconozco que nos hemos equivocado con él, y solamente hay una forma de solucionar las cosas.

Fugaku: si, también reconozco que su conducta quiere expresar atención y estamos dispuesto a romper el hielo con nuestro hijo. Y desde entonces prometemos tomarle la misma atención que Itachi.

Itachi: no se culpen tanto. Pues nadie nace sabiendo y más si se trata de ser padres

Mikoto: Gracias, hijo tu siempre de comprensivo

Fugaku: como sea vamos a ver dónde está Sasuke y hablaremos con él, tiene que saber cuánto lo amamos también

Itachi: estoy de acuerdo

T: si, vamos a buscarlo

Los padres de Sasuke van a buscarlo pero se dan cuenta que no está en la mansión y deciden organizarse y separarse individualmente para encontrarlo. Corres y corres por todas partes hasta que lo encuentras en un puente mirando el rio.

T: Sasuke…

Sasuke (enojado): No vengas a fastidiar ahora, ya tengo suficiente con esto.

T: sé que estas resentido por lo de tus padres, pero dales una oportunidad, son tus padres y yo sé que te aman a pesar de todo, aunque no lo demuestren muy a menudo, pero…hay personas con esos rasgos.

Sasuke: ¿y tú qué sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo estoy pasando

T: ¡Claro que sí! Escucha…te entiendo, intentabas impresionar a tus padres pero no te hacían caso. Pues debo decir que al menos no te trataban mal ni te echaron a la calle.

Sasuke: Pero es como si lo fuera

T: sí, creo que tienes razón, pero…son tus padres, yo sé que en el fondo te quieren, lo digo porque están angustiados en este momento. Mis padres…me abandonaron cuando era pequeña y hasta ahora no me han buscado, es por eso que me considero huérfana pero tengo una familia que esta presa injustamente y ellos me dan la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Sasuke:…(tomando una de las manos de Sasuke): a ti te aman Sasuke, aunque no lo demuestren y sé que cometieron muchos errores en el pasado, pero tú debes perdonarlos…son los únicos que tienes y ámalos tú también, pues a veces sucede que…cuando te decidas amarlos…Los perderás.

Sasuke (gritando con ojos casi llorosos): ¡NO, ESO NUNCA!

T: ¿lo ves? En el fondo los amas

Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi estaban parados detrás de Sasuke que habían escuchado todo.

Fugaku: bueno…es hora de hablar, hijo, deseamos que nos cuentes tus sentimientos.

Mikoto: hijo…sabemos que nos equivocamos en el pasado, pero…vamos a remediarlo, tantos años de no ver ni a ti ni a tu hermano, nos dimos cuenta que nos importan mucho y queremos remediar tu soledad.

Fugaku: escucha Sasuke no soy muy expresivo que digamos pero hay algo que es cierto dentro de todo esto, no hemos dejado de amarte ni a Itachi.

Mikoto: asi es hijo, aquí y ahora queremos decirte lo mucho que los amamos a los dos.

Itachi: mira Sasuke, papá y mamá no son perfectos y han cometido errores que sé que te lastimaron pero estoy seguro de que te aman tanto como a mí. Sabes que hay personas que les cuesta mucho expresarse, pero…eso no significa que te odien.

Mikoto (extendiendo sus brazos): Sasuke…ven a nosotros hijo, porque nosotros te amamos.

Tragándose por primera vez su orgullo y rebeldía, Sasuke corre a los brazos de sus padres quienes lo reciben con todo su corazón.


	12. REGRESO A LA ESCUELA

CAP. 12 REGRESO A LA ESCUELA

Los padres de Itachi y Sasuke se habían ido por cuestiones de trabajo. Tú despiertas muy contenta en la mañana, y preparas el desayuno. Itachi baja para desayunar a tu lado, notándote muy contenta.

Itachi: ¿y eso? Hoy amaneciste muy feliz

T: si, es que estoy emocionada por regresar a clases.

Itachi: Jejeje si se nota, realmente tenías mucho tiempo sin escuela, Sasuke debería aprender de ti.

Sasuke (entrando a la cocina): hmp no necesito aprender de ella, es muy irritante.

T: buen intento, Sasuke pero esta vez no me molestarás. ¡Estoy feliz por ir a la escuela!

Sasuke: claro, clásico de nerds.

T: eso lo tomaré como un cumplido

Sasuke (p: ¿Qué se trae? Ella no es asi normalmente)

Itachi: bien Sasuke, (…) es hora que se vayan los dos a la escuela

T (sorprendida): ¿él también?

Sasuke (sarcástico y feliz): ¿Qué? ¿Ya te eche a perder tu feliz día?

T: no, simplemente me sorprende pero te advierto que no te metas en mi camino si no quieres terminar con la cara desecha.

Sasuke: tú no me asustas, niña asi que deja de ser tan irritante

T (molesta): sigue asi y te romperé la cara

Sasuke (enojado): ándale inténtalo

Tú te le quedas viendo con una mirada asesina, pero no le haces nada

Sasuke (sarcástico): jajaja ahí esta ¿no que muy mala? eres muy débil para pelear

T (salpicándole la cara con un vaso con agua y yéndote enfurecida a cambiar de ropa) ¡CÁLLATE!

Sasuke (enojado): ¡Maldita!

Itachi (enojado): ¡Cálmate! Sasuke es tu culpa por provocarla

Sasuke (enojado): cierra la boca Itachi

Te cambias de ropa después de tomar un baño relajante, eras toda una colegiala muy bella, vas hacia Itachi para que te diga el camino que debes seguir para llegar a colegio a tiempo. Sasuke ya se había ido, entonces tú tomaste el metro que te llevaría a tu escuela en la estación. Habías partido muy temprano y la escuela aún estaba cerrada, te sientas en una banqueta, permaneces un rato aburrida, cuando ves una bodega a lado de la escuela con la puerta abierta, tienes tanta curiosidad que entras a ver, en el interior de ella ves muchos posters de motocicletas, autos de lujo, chicas en bikini, herramientas para arreglar motocicletas, ruedas y llegas al fondo donde encontraste una lujosa piscina, bocadillos en un refrigerador, una disco enorme, un mini gimnasio y una puerta enorme de cristal que tenía una pared blanca que ocultaba algo, no te aguantas la curiosidad y cuando estabas por abrir la puerta para ver lo que estaba al otro lado, una voz molesta te asusto.

¿? (Enojado): ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

T (asustada): ah, ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke (molesto): ¿y bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo nunca invado tu privacidad

T (molesta): ¿Discúlpame? Pero no sabía que este lugar era de tu propiedad, además tenía curiosidad de entrar aquí

Sasuke: tienes suerte que sea mío y no de un maleante, por favor (…) debes ser menos impulsiva

T: mira quien lo dice

Sasuke: ¡No entiendes que lo digo por tu bien!

T (sonrojada): ¿Estás diciendo que yo te preocupo?

Sasuke: yo no he dicho eso, si eres muy irritante

T (cruzando los brazos): es que tú nunca dices nada, y en cuanto a lo irritante eres mil veces más que yo y no lo presumo.

Sasuke (Suspira resignado): bien, solo no digas nada a nadie

T: de acuerdo, no lo hare

Sasuke: entremos a clase

T: si

Los dos entran a la escuela y te registras con la directora Tsunade. Al salir de su oficina sientes que alguien te cubre los ojos y te pregunta quién es.

T (contenta): ¿Naruto?

Naruto te destapa lo ojos, lo ves y lo abrazas emocionada

N: Jejeje hace mucho que no te veía por aquí

T: si, de hecho me acabo de inscribir, asi que también nos veremos por aquí

N: eso suena súper, es una felicidad tenerte aquí

Entra Sakura a darte un abrazo emocionado y dándote un pequeño beso amistoso en la mejilla

Sakura: (…) ¡qué alegría verte aquí!

T: lo mismo digo amiga, por fin me pagaran mis estudios y asi estaremos más tiempo juntos.

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: y ¿Por qué no buscamos a los demás chicos? Anda yo invito el ramen

Sakura: Ay Naruto si tú no lo haces, vas y lo compras en Ichiraku

Naruto: pero soy bueno haciéndolo dattebayyo

Sakura: pero si no tiene mayor ciencia

Naruto: no critiques al chef profesional de ramen

T: está bien, señor chef ¿me puede dar una de sus especialidades de ramen?

Naruto: desde luego amiga tú si sabes dattebayyo

Entran Hinata, Temari, Ten-Ten e Ino quienes te reciben con un abrazo de grupo

Ino: ¡Vaya! Qué bueno verte por aquí

Temari: si ya hace mucho que no nos vemos

Ten-Ten: pero no te apures ya estamos juntas de nuevo, ¿verdad Hinata?

Hinata: este…s-si y- a partir de ahora n-nadie podrá separarnos

Naruto: elemental mi querida amiga Hinata somos una nueva pandilla de amigos, pero no olvidemos a los chicos ellos también son de la banda.

Sakura: por cierto, no los conoces ¿verdad (…)?

T: de hecho…no

Naruto (tomándote de la muñeca): hoy es cuando, te presentare a los rebeldes (sales corriendo con Naruto)

Naruto y tú llegan a una esquina frente a cinco muchachos con la misma chamarra de cuero de Sasuke y Naruto y pantalones grises.

¿?1: Naruto ¿Quién es?

Naruto: Se llama (…) Kiba, es una de las chicas que serán parte de la banda

Kiba (saludándote de mano): mucho gusto señorita

T: ¿ya te sientes mejor por lo del golpe?

Kiba: si, realmente fueron daños leves

T: me alegro, un golpe de carro debió haber sido mucho para ti

¿?2: Yo me llamo Neji (te saluda) mucho gusto

T: gracias, el mío también

¿?3: Yo soy Gaara, es un gusto, también me uní a los rebeldes desde el día que corrimos

T: oh sí, es un placer verte de nuevo

¿?4: Yo soy Sai, mucho gusto (te saluda)

T: gracias, yo igual

¿?5: Mi nombre es Rock Lee es un placer conocerla

T: gracias, igualmente. Asi que ustedes son los rebeldes de Konoha

Kiba: asi es, nosotros somos muy unidos y hacemos lo que queremos

T (p: interesante…ellos son tan unidos como mis hermanos y yo)

Naruto: a partir de hoy (…) es bienvenida a la escuela y a la banda de la preparatoria de Konoha

Rock lee: si, vamos a buscar el espíritu del honor, juntos

Naruto: bien chicos, vamos con el resto de la pandilla y celebremos la llegada de (…) a la banda

Todos (emocionados): si

Todos se van, y tú vas detrás de ellos, pero sientes una presencia viéndote y miras a tú alrededor y no ves a nadie

T (p: que raro, juraría ver algo por allá)

Voz de Naruto: (…) vámonos a celebrar en el receso y ven pronto a clases

T (corriendo): si ya voy

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba escondido detrás de un árbol observándote.

Sasuke: (…)…


	13. ODIO AMARTE

CAP. 13 ODIO AMARTE

Todos te celebran tu llegada a la escuela pasándotela muy bien con tu nueva pandilla y llevas un par de meses en tu nueva escuela y un día en la salida ves a una multitud de chicas admirando a Sasuke.

Chicas: ¡eres tan guapo!

Chica 1: oh si eres tan sexy

Chica 2: tan guapo y aplicado

Chica 3: y con ese traje rebelde te ves fenomenal

Sasuke: con permiso (las esquiva dejándolas boquiabiertas mientras te vas un tanto irritada)

Chicas: te amamos

Caminas irritada al baño y lavándote la cara.

T (: p: esas chicas necesitan lentes, no sé qué le ven de atractivo es tan presumido, altanero, irritante y muy arrogante…además ni que fuera la gran cosa, aunque por otro lado…sienta una sensación muy agradable cuando estoy con el) bah despierta (…) eres una akatsuki y no puedes enamorarte fácilmente y menos de chicos como Sasuke.

Sales del baño y observas que todavía está la motocicleta de Sasuke y decides esperarlo sentándote en una banca. Cuando uno de tus maestros Guy Sensei te dice

Guy: hola jovencita vi tu actuación en el entrenamiento de baseball mixto y te pido que entres al equipo, claro si tú quieres.

T: si, maestro, me encantaría

Guy. Bien te espero en la cancha a las 3:00 pm

T: si (Guy se va)

Sasuke (saliendo y te ve) ¿Qué haces aquí?

T: yo…quería esperarte para irnos juntos (p: ¡Ay que tonta me vi! Esta sensación me enloquece)

Sasuke: tsk haz lo que quieras

T: iré contigo (pisas una piedra sin fijarte y te caes de frente cuando Sasuke te cacha sosteniéndote y los dos se quedan mirando por un momento)

Sasuke (mirando para otro lado y subiéndose a la motocicleta): t-ten más cuidado

T (subiéndote a la motocicleta): si (p: que situación más incómoda)

Al día siguiente te presentas en el entrenamiento de baseball y te pones a jugar. Habían lanzado una pelota al aire.

T (corriendo con una manopla para atraparla): la tengo (saltas y la atrapas pero no te fijas donde vas a caer mientras Sasuke que también estaba en el equipo corre y te cacha)

Sasuke: (…) ¿estás bien?

Compañeros: Uhhh que estupenda atrapada

T (roja y empujando a Sasuke de su agarre): ahh suéltame, estoy bien (p. trágame tierra)

Sasuke: eres una pesada

T: cállate ¿Quién te crees que eres para atraparme asi?

Sasuke (yéndose indiferente): siempre eres muy molesta

T: y tu un idiota

Terminando el partido te encuentras con Sakura y le dices toda la vergüenza que pasaste con Sasuke en el partido.

Sakura: ¿y tú no sientes nada por él?

T: nada es absoluto, pero pareciera que está empeñado en acortejarme y no es aceptable, no soy fácil. Y eso no es todo, siento que me observa en todas partes y eso me irrita.

Sakura: es tu corazón quien decide tu hombre ideal, pero créeme que a veces el destino te lleva hacia el

T: no estoy interesada

Sakura: bueno, solo recuerda que en el corazón se manda

T: si, gracias Sakura.

En otro día, caminando por la calle rumbo a tu escuela, te encuentras con Kiba y Akamaru.

Kiba: hola (…) ¿a que no sabes qué?

T: ¿Qué cosa?

Kiba te enseña unos boletos para el parque de diversiones

Akamaru: woof

T: ¿de dónde los sacaste?

Kiba: los gane apostando contra Gaara

T: ¿y de que fue la apuesta?

Kiba: él dijo que no anotarías ningún homerun y bueno como si lo hiciste los gane

T: jajaja ya veo, vamos

Kiba (abrazándote): de acuerdo vamos a divertirnos ¿cierto Akamaru?

Akamaru: woof. Woof

T: Jejeje (sientes una presencia y volteas, ves a Sasuke mirándote con una mirada asesina, pero no dices nada, después él se va a otro lado) (p: el de nuevo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo?)

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ves a Sasuke que está muy enojado, pues no te ha hablado en todo el día.

T (acercándote a él): Sasuke… ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

Sasuke (indiferente): ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí y no te vas con tu muy amigo Kiba?

T: oye el hecho que salimos juntos al parque no significa una relación, ¿acaso te da celos que yo salga con él?

Sasuke (molesto): pero te gusta estar con él, por favor (…) tú no eres más que una niña muy impulsiva e irritante ¿Por qué crees que debería estar celoso de alguien como tú?

T (enojada): ¿¡Y eso que!? Tienes muchas admiradoras y no me pongo asi

Sasuke (molesto): pero yo no les hago caso en cambio tú con cualquier chico vas con él

T (furiosa y amenazándolo con tu mano como para darle una bofetada) ¡¿INSINUAS QUE SOY UNA CUALQUIERA?! Créeme yo tengo ante todo dignidad de mi misma y no dejare que un idiota me la rebaje así.

Sasuke (enojado): tú eres la que se da por aludida y ya no hablemos más y vete de una vez con tu adorado Kiba ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER, PARA MÍ ERES UNA MOLESTIA ¿ENTENDISTE?!

T (dolida): si, lo entiendo…descuida…ya no te molestare más (te vas y te detienes a un cierta distancia de Sasuke) Ah y no te preocupes por llevarme a casa, yo iré en metro. (Te echas a correr)

Sasuke (arrepentido): (…)… (Lo ignoras y sigues corriendo hacia una dirección del bosque bajo la lluvia, hasta que te tropiezas con una piedra y caes al suelo)

T: (p: no puedo creer que sea tan ciega ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ese idiota? Me partió el alma en mil pedazos y pensar que ambos convivimos mucho tiempo, este maldito nudo en la garganta ¡YO NO SOY ASI! ) (Miras al cielo y gritas) ¡IDIOTA! (bajas la mirada apretando tu falda del uniforme) Sasuke….en verdad te odio


	14. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

CAP 14. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Vas corriendo sin rumbo alguno, todo el mundo te mira con desprecio

T: hermanos ¿Dónde están?

Gente (susurrando unas con otras): ¿Escuchaste? Esa chica es hermana pertenece a las pandillas más peligrosas de la ciudad, se dice que los agarraron por secuestrar a dueños de restaurantes y luego asesinarlos.

T: no, eso no es cierto

Gente: ¡Qué horror! De ninguna manera dejaremos que nuestros hijos se junten con ella es una delincuente.

T: no… ¡Cállense! (te caes tropezándote y llorando) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que arrestarlos? nosotros solo queríamos comida y nada más. Esto es injusto, por su culpa me quede sola en este mundo. Mi única familia se fue. (Sientes que alguien te levanta tu cara)

¿?: No estás sola

T: ¿ha?

¿?: Yo estoy contigo (te levanta abrazándote y dándote un beso en la frente y limpiando tus lágrimas con sus dedos)

T (asombrada): ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke (abrazándote con más fuerza): siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que suceda, nunca lo olvides (...) No tengas miedo y confía en mí

Abrazas mas fuerte a Sasuke llorando en su regazo. Cuando de repente suena la alarma de tu despertador.

T (despertándote): OH, no era más que un sueño (piensas en todo lo que soñaste y reaccionas avergonzada) ahh ¿pero porque tiene que aparecer él en mis sueños y me besa? (levantándote de la cama) Es un idiota.

Te arreglas, desayunas con Itachi y te vas en metro a la escuela y cuando le dices tu sueño a tus amigas…

Chicas (gritando): Aaaaaahhh

T: oigan tranquilas, no tienen por qué gritar

Sakura: pero como no hemos de emocionarnos

Ino: asi es ser besada por Sasuke en un sueño es una señal de que los dos estarán juntos

T: ¿tú crees?

Ten-Ten: asi es, es el chico más envidiado por las chicas de este instituto

Temari: te ganaste el premio mayor

T: si pero no dejo de pensar que él es un completo tonto, me hizo sentir mal ayer, y todo por sus malditos celos.

Sakura (contenta): no te lo tomes tan a pecho (…) aunque tienes razón de que a veces los chicos son estúpidos con los celos y si se puso asi es porque le importas.

T: pero no tenía que haberme insultado ni rebajado asi

Hinata: b- bueno en eso t-tienes razón

Ino: veras (…) como lo dice Sakura, los chicos se comportan como tontos cuando alguien les interesa y tienen miedo de perderlo, no miden lo que dicen para sacar su enojo. Estoy segura de que no te lo dijo en serio.

T: ¿de verdad lo creen?

Temari: seguro, vamos, dale otra oportunidad. Si fuera tú yo lo haría porque claramente se ve que tienes cierta atracción por él.

T (roja): ¿Eh? Temari eso no es cierto, ¿yo? ¿Enamorada de Sasuke? Si yo ni siquiera…

Temari (feliz): Amiga…era broma Jejeje

T (sonrojada): jajaja bueno iré a la cooperativa a comprar mi comida

Vas caminando por el pasillo pensando que pedirías para comer cuando de repente chocas con alguien y caes de sentón

T (enojada): Oye ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado? Deberías fijarte por donde…

Miras el rostro de Sasuke que está sentado al frente de ti y tomándote una mano inconscientemente. Eso te vino a la mente tu sueño.

T (roja y soltándote de su agarre): ah suéltame atrevido

Sasuke (extrañado): ¿atrevido?

T (enojada y dándole la vuelta a Sasuke): no puedo creer que ni la suerte este conmigo, no importa donde vaya siempre tienes que aparecer tú

Sasuke (enojado): pues tú tampoco fuiste una sorpresa agradable para mí

T (enojada): solo viniste a molestarme y fastidiarme la vida

Sasuke (enojado): no te quejes, que tú también lo haces (se tranquiliza) aprovechando que puedo hablar contigo, yo…quisiera aclarar las cosas sobre lo que paso ayer

T: no importa, olvídalo, para mi ese día quedo olvidado, asi que hazlo tú también. Es más como me gustaría que desaparecieras de mi vida (te vas dejando a Sasuke muy devastado)

Por otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban un grupo de mafiosos

Mafioso 1: ¡no puede ser! ¡Son unos inútiles!

Mafioso 2: pero jefe esa chica es muy fuerte para el boxeo ella perteneció a la pandilla de Akatsuki, es muy peligrosa

Mafioso 1: silencio, ustedes eran tres y ella solo una. Debería darles vergüenza es solo una chica. Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido.

Mafioso 3: pero… a todo esto supimos de esa banda que es muy importante

Mafioso 1: anda, dilo ya

Mafioso 4: Los miembros de Akatsuki actualmente están presos y solo ella está libre.

Mafioso 1: así que ya no tiene aliados, esa niña pagará por todo lo que nos hizo. Empezando porque su dichosa familia nos debe una gran suma de dinero, y no se han dignado a pagarlo.

Mafioso 3: no se preocupe jefe, ahora esta indefensa si la atacamos entre los cuatro. Ella será nuestra…acabaremos con su vida.

Mafioso 1: No hace falta matarla, ella será muy ruda pero muy hermosa y deliciosa. ¡Vayamos por ella!

Mafiosos: Si

Mientas tanto te encontrabas lonchando un ramen que te había invitado Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Gaara.

T: ¿fiesta?

Sakura: si, asi es, el próximo domingo iremos a una fiesta por ser el cumpleaños de Hinata.

T (emocionada): ¡Eso suena perfecto! Me encantaría ir

Naruto (feliz): pues vamos (…) será súper la fiesta, de hecho todos los del colegio fueron invitados.

Kiba (dándote una invitación): esta es la invitación para la fiesta.

T: gracias, pero ¿Por qué Hinata no me la dio personalmente?

Gaara: es una chica ocupada, de seguro está repartiéndolas por otro sitio

T: bueno…no soy muy buena para socializar en las fiestas y…esperen un minuto ¿ustedes saben si invito a Sasuke?

Naruto: hmp no, al parecer a él no lo invito ¿porque?

T: bien entonces iré

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con Sasuke?

T: algo asi…Veras…últimamente las cosas han salido muy mal y por eso es que no quiero nada con él por ahora.

Naruto: bueno sea lo que sea, si necesitas algo llámanos

T: gracias amigo, bien, me tengo que ir, nos vemos y gracias por la comida

Sakura: no es nada

Gaara: cuídate

Vas caminando tranquilamente hacia tu hogar cuando chocas con alguien

Mafioso 1: hola de nuevo ¿nos extrañaste?

T (enojada): ¿¡Ustedes de nuevo!? ¿Ahora que quieren?

Mafioso 1: pues dinero mamacita, o bien te propongo algo…a cambio del dinero te queremos a ti, eres hermosa y deliciosa

T (furiosa): ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Mafioso 1: lo sabía eres indomable pero, serás nuestra quieras o no. Muchachos… ¡Atrápenla!

Por otro lado del lugar se encontraba Sasuke con dos de sus fans

Sasuke (dando la libreta a las chicas): aquí tienen

Chicas: si muchas gracias

Sasuke (extrañado): pues…quédense con los apuntes, me los regresan mañana

Chicas (corriendo y gritando emocionadas): ¡Tenemos la libreta de Sasuke!

Sasuke se da la media vuelta fastidiado de los acosos de esas chicas y justo cuando iba a subirse a la motocicleta escucha sonidos de golpes dados por cuatro personas. Se acerca a ver a través de unos arbustos y ve que esos maleantes enfermos te golpean mientras tú, luchas por sobrevivir.

Sasuke (observándote): (…) Espera voy a…

FLASHBACK:

_T: Me gustaría que desaparecieras de mi vida _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mientras recordaba esto, Sasuke retrocede un paso por la confusión de salvarte.

T (molesta y limpiándote la sangre de tus labios, estabas agarrada por tres de los maleantes): ustedes son unos cobardes, enfrénteme a mí de a uno por uno y verán si no les romperé sus feos rostros.

Mafioso 1: como sea chiquita eres nuestra, estas muy buena, permíteme ser el primer hombre que estrenaras en tu vida.

T (asustada): ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

Mafioso 1: me gustan las chicas dóciles, eso me provoca más. (Te empieza a levantar la falda, cuando de repente, el delincuente se aparta de golpe de tu cuerpo siendo jalado hacia atrás mientras tu caes al suelo) pero… ¿Qué?

Sasuke (enojado): ¿Quién eres maldito? (le da una patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, todos los demás mafiosos se le avientan a Sasuke que se enfrenta a cada uno de ellos sin complicaciones mientras tu observabas asustada la escena, la cual te recordó que cuando eras pequeña, un niño moreno te defendió de unos niños que te molestaban por ser de la calle)

Sasuke: ¿estás bien?

T: no era necesario que me ayudaras, no te lo pedí

Sasuke: no seas tonta, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… (Uno de los mafiosos se levanta sacando una navaja y corriendo hacia Sasuke)

T (asustada): ¡SASUKE CUIDADO! (El delincuente corta a Sasuke que estaba de espaldas hacia él)

Sasuke (dolido por la herida): Argh (se da la media vuelta rápido tomándolo del brazo y se lo rompe dejándolo desmayado)

T: no me importa lo que digas, es mucho peor ser salvada por ti, preferiría que… (Te sientes mareada) ellos… (Te caes al suelo)

Sasuke (asustado y corriendo hacia a ti amortiguándote la caída): ¡(…)! Oye…

T (voz débil): suéltame…no me… toques (te desmayas)

Sasuke (tocándote la frente): tienes calentura de nuevo, mira lo que me haces pasar, tonta, no puedo dejarte por unos cuantos días por que no puedes cuidarte sola. Es por eso que eres irritante. (Te observa tus labios rojos y hermosos, después de esto te besa muy delicadamente) tranquila…ya todo está bien.

De repente Sasuke ve a una señora que corre hacia donde están ustedes junto con unos policías.

Señora: es por aquí, escuche a un grupo de vándalos

Sasuke: ¡Rayos!


	15. EL SECRETO REVELADO Y UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

CAP. 15 EL SECRETO REVELADO Y UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

Despiertas desorientada y lastimada en una habitación y te sientas para levantarte y ves a Sasuke recostado con medio cuerpo sobre la cama donde estabas

T: ¿Qué hace él aquí? es posible que me haya traído a casa pero…esta no es mi habitación considerando los posters de motos y automóviles ¡Ay! Entonces esta ha de ser su habitación y esta es su cama…Sasuke…

Miras a Sasuke que duerme tan placenteramente con medio cuerpo sobre su cama.

T: no lo entiendo…he hecho hasta lo imposible para alejarlo de mi vida… viéndolo bien, he sido tan grosera con él y sin embargo…parece que no le importa… ¿de verdad es capaz de ayudar a una chica que lo único que hace es tratarlo mal?

Sasuke (hablando dormido): no…no puede ser…tú no…

T: ¿Qué le pasa? De seguro ha de tener pesadillas (tocas el pelo de Sasuke y este se despierta de sopetón)

Sasuke (empujándote contra la cabecera y colocando su antebrazo en tu cuello con la intención de asfixiarte): ¡ES MENTIRA!

T: (hablando en voz baja): oye…

Sasuke reacciona y te suelta sentándose en la cama mientras tu toses para recuperar el aire.

T: ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Sasuke: lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, parece que ya estás bien ¿no? Te traje a casa y a mi habitación porque mi cama es más grande, para darte un mejor descanso, pero antes tuve una carrera perdiendo a los policías que nos venían siguiendo, de llevarte a un hospital, nos hubieran atrapado y ahora estaríamos en grandes problemas. Llame a una doctora, te reviso y dijo que el desmayo y la fiebre fueron causa de una infección en el estómago por comer un alimento en mal estado. Pero niña…no puedo dejarte sola ni por un día porque no te sabes cuidar de ti misma.

T (avergonzada): debió haber sido el ramen

Sasuke: tu ropa estaba sucia y con sangre, asi que…tome de tu guarda ropa y le dije a la doctora que te vistiera…espero no te importe

T: está bien, no importa…oye…

Sasuke: ¿sí?

T (apretando la cobija): ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿No crees que esa fue una oportunidad perfecta para cobrarte lo mal que te he tratado? mejor me hubieras abandonado ¿no?

Sasuke: no se…solo lo hice y ya, de hecho mi cuerpo me impulso.

T (p: ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?)

Sasuke: como sea puedes quedarte en mi cama para que descanses, cuando te sientas sana puedes irte a la tuya.

T (sonrojada): gra-gra-gracias (p: esto es vergonzoso)

Al siguiente día, la directora Tsunade no se encontraba muy feliz

Tsunade (enojada): ¡¿creían que no nos enteraríamos?! En esa pelea, según rumores se encontraban dos chicos que vestían el uniforme de esta escuela ¿se dieron cuenta de los problemas que se pudieron haber metido? De este muchacho rebelde me lo puedo esperar…pero de ti (…)

T (avergonzada y ocultando tus ojos): l-lo siento

Sasuke: no seas tan dura con ella, ella no tuvo nada que ver, los bandidos la molestaban y yo la defendí.

Tsunade: ¡SILENCIO! No importa quien haya empezado, los dos estuvieron involucrados, pero esto no se queda asi, están castigados en detención por dos semanas a partir de hoy. Kakashi sensei se encargara de que cumplan su sanción.

Sasuke (molesto): no es justo ya te dije que ella no tiene nada que ver

Tsunade (furiosa): ¡he dicho que están castigados!

T: nunca imagine que Tsunade tuviera ese carácter, ni siquiera nos dejó explicar cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Este silencio me está matando pero claro…esto debe ser muy cómodo para ti amo del silencio ¿verdad? (ves a Sasuke que lee un libro y notas algo raro en él y te asomas para ver lo que está haciendo) ¡Tramposo! Estas jugando con un iPod con los ojos cerrados y mira que bien lo haces. Oye… ¿puedo ver tu juego? Préstamelo por favor. (Sasuke se voltea dándote la espalda dejándote decepcionada) ¿Ahora me ignoras?

Sasuke (enojado): pues finalmente querías que desapareciera de tu vida ¿no?

T (avergonzada): bueno…pues…yo… (Indiferente) bah como sea no me importa (Sasuke te da el iPod) ¿uh?

Sasuke: tómalo ya me canse de jugarlo

T: ¿Sabes una cosa? He estado pensando todo este tiempo y…creo que me he sido muy injusta contigo, bueno es decir…que no por el hecho que tú seas un rebelde no significa que te odie, pero debes aceptar que tu comportamiento a veces me desespera y…no se…creo que… enloquezco, pues yo soy de esas mujeres que no se dejan intimidar por los demás.

Sasuke: después de todo tú no eres una florecita loca que anda tras de mí, asi que…creo que eso me agrada y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es…

T: tratar de comprenderte, olvidar todo lo malo que sucedió entre nosotros y empezar de nuevo. No me malinterpretes, no significa una relación entre tú y yo, pues eso no se dará ya que tenemos pensamientos muy diferentes pero que eso no sea motivo de que no nos llevemos bien. Además debo confesarte que soy una akatsuki no puedo enamorarme tan fácil.

Sasuke: ¿Akatsuki? Hablas de las pandillas de secuestradores

T (enojada y apunto de abofetear a Sasuke quien solo se te queda mirando extrañado y asustado): ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! (reaccionas y te tranquilizas avergonzada) lo-lo siento…solo es que…no me gusta que hablen asi de ellos… son mis hermanos. (Sasuke se queda en shock)

Sasuke: e-e-ellos… ¿Qué?

T: comprendo tu sorpresa, fue hace tiempo, desde el día que me encontraron nos consideramos hermanos cada uno, como ya te lo había dicho antes, nunca tuve una familia verdadera como lo fue Akatsuki y déjame decirte que esas patrañas de que son secuestradores y asesinos son una farsa, nos tachan asi porque les conviene, acepto que éramos ladrones pero…no creas que cosas de valor, sino de alimento para sobrevivir, todo el tiempo vivíamos en las calles y casi no había agua. Sino robáramos no estaría aquí hablando contigo… ¿lo entiendes?

Sasuke: ¿y cómo fue que llegaste a la mansión?

T: nos agarraron los policías y estuve presa por dos semanas, hasta que Itachi pago mi fianza y fue asi que llegue a ustedes.

Sasuke: eso explica porque te acobardaste el día que corrimos juntos, pero nunca imagine que fueras parte de esa pandilla

T: pues para mí son más que una pandilla, ellos son mis hermanos y están presos todavía por una mentira de ser secuestradores tal vez no sean mis hermanos de sangre pero…si del corazón

Sasuke: pues también te diré que asi somos los rebeldes y yo, nos ayudamos unos a otros y sin darnos cuenta creamos una gran familia. (Feliz) Es esto lo que me hace sentir muy bien.

T: jejejejejejeje

Sasuke: ¿de qué te ríes?

T (feliz): es que…es la primera vez que me dices lo que sientes y la primera vez que hablamos juntos, por eso me siento muy contenta

Sasuke (extrañado): ¿solo por eso estas feliz?

T: si, bien, ahora que hablamos juntos (extiendes la mano hacia Sasuke en señal de paz) ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?

Sasuke: no tienes por qué preguntarme eso (te da la mano en señal de amistad).


	16. AMOR INOCENTE

CAP 16 AMOR INOCENTE

Después del saludo Sasuke y tú se ven a los ojos acercándose sus rostros

T: Sasuke…tu…

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa?

T (mostrando un pingüino pequeño de peluche): ¿a ti te gustan los chiquipingui? Son una belleza de figuras coleccionables, (sacas todos los muñecos que tienes) son toda una ternura estos pingüinitos y además hacen ruidito (aprietas uno ocasionando un chillido curioso)

Sasuke: ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Traes juguetitos a la escuela?

T: ¿no te gustan? Pero si son muy adorables, mira te regalo este (le enseñas un pingüino) es muy tierno, hasta tiene su chamarrita, sus lentes y su motocicleta como tú.

Sasuke (con cara de desprecio): no gracias

T: No me lo desprecies y tómalo, eres tan odioso, ¿Cómo puedes rechazar un regalo?

Sasuke: y tu tan infantil, mira que tener esos muñequitos de niñita ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan tanto como a ti?

T: el hecho que me gusten los pingüinos tiernos no significa que sea una niña pequeña, anda ya tómalo, te lo doy (colocas el pingüino en la mesa de Sasuke)

Sasuke (regresándotelo a tu mesa): no

T (se lo vuelves a dar): tómalo

Sasuke (regresándotelo a tu mesa): que no

T (se lo vuelves a dar): tómalo

Sasuke (regresándotelo a tu mesa): no

T (se lo vuelves a dar): tómalo, por cierto…viendo mejor tu rostro me recuerdas a alguien

Sasuke (extrañado): ah ¿sí?

T: si…ah ya recuerdo…esa vez era pequeña

FLASHBACK

_Eras una niña de aproximadamente 8 años de edad corre muy feliz por toda la orilla del mar con su traje de baño. Cuando ve a una niña sentada en un sitio del lugar. _

_T: Hola _

_¿?: ¿uh?_

_T: yo soy (…) ¿y tú cómo te llamas?_

_-…_

_T: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar? _

_-…_

_T: (sentándote a su lado) está bien, mi hermano Pain me dice que nunca hay que discriminar a nadie porque las otras personas se sienten mal…te parece si jugamos a… ¡ya se! hagamos un castillo de arena...Espera deja voy por mis cosas (sales corriendo muy feliz y regresas con una cubeta y una pala) vamos a hacer nuestro castillo, vamos ayúdame. _

_Pocos minutos más tarde…_

_T: mira qué bonito nos quedó, ¿no te parece? _

_¿?: (Asiente afirmativamente)_

_T: Sabes amiga, estoy pensando que a lo mejor cuando seamos grandes seremos dos princesas que nos casaremos con dos guapos príncipes y viviremos en un castillo como este y será tan grande que se verá la vista del mar. A mí me gusta mucho venir al mar y sueño con tener una casa grande como un castillo en donde se pueda ver el mar azul, por eso… _

_Voz de Konan: (…) es hora de irnos, vamos a cenar, Deidara consiguió la pizza y el refresco que nos gusta. _

_T (feliz): ¡Bravo! (te entristeces por tu amiga) Me tengo que ir amiga…pero…mira… (Pones en sus manos un collar con una conchita de color azul con blanco como el mar) por si no nos volvemos a ver con esto sentirás como si estuviera aquí ¿de acuerdo? (feliz) eres una gran amiga, la mejor niña del mundo_

_¿? (Voz baja y extrañada): ¿niña?_

_(Le das un beso en la mejilla en señal de amistad y te vas corriendo hacia tus hermanos) _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

T: y esa fue mi primera amistad, era la mejor amiga que pude hacer en toda mi existencia, la amiga perfecta para mí, lo triste es que desde ese día ya no la volví a ver pero debiste conocerla aunque no podía hablar, esa niña era simpática. Me gustaría volverla a ver ¿Qué será de ella? Lástima que nunca supe su nombre (Sasuke se queda con una expresión de incredulidad, vergüenza y enojo, poniendo una mano sobre la sien)

Sasuke (enojado): quiero permanecer tranquilo pero a veces me desesperas

T (extrañada): ¿ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sasuke (molesto): si te recuerdo a esa niña…es porque…esa niña…ERA YO

T (en shock): ¿q-q-que? Oye…acaso tu…no puede ser cierto…

Sasuke (mostrándote el collar de su cuello con la conchita azul acompañado de su dije con el símbolo de su clan): ¿esto no te dice nada?

T (rojísima): ¡AAAAAAAAAH! (pones tu cabeza sobre la mesa del pupitre) ¡Que oso, trágame tierra y no me escupas!

Después del castigo, tus amigas te ven muy avergonzada y muy seria.

Sakura: (…) ¿Qué tienes?

T: viví engañada durante todo este tiempo y he cometido el peor oso de mi vida.

Temari: ¿Qué? Dinos con detalle

Hinata: s-si (…) d-dinos para…poder…ayudarte

Ten- Ten: si sabes que puedes contar con nosotras

Ino: sea lo que sea vamos a escucharte

T: de acuerdo, les diré. (Les cuentas todo a tus amigas)

Mientras tanto en la enfermería se encontraba Tsunade curando a Sasuke de su herida en la espalda.

Tsunade (preparando un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar la herida): ¿listo? Aquí voy (le pone el algodón en la herida de Sasuke que se sacude y grita un poco por el ardor) es muy pequeña pero algo profunda, (colocándole un parche curativo) debes desinfectarla a menudo para evitar complicaciones

Sasuke: descuide, tratare de seguir sus indicaciones.

Tsunade: no olvides acudir a mí para ayudarte a sanar la herida, y por favor traten de no meterse en más problemas, eres un chico muy rebelde pero por una vez en tu vida debes tomar precauciones, ser la directora de esta escuela es una responsabilidad enorme, por lo que es difícil mentirles a las autoridades por este tipo de problemas.

Sasuke: gracias por todo

Tsunade: está bien, la próxima vez que se metan en problemas como estos, no intercederé por ustedes. (Sale a su despacho)

Sasuke se coloca de nuevo la camisa escolar mirándote por la ventana abrazada de tus amigas.

Sasuke: (…) ¿no ves que tu cara me enloquece? De lo contrario tendré que…me pregunto... cuanto durara esta amistad.


	17. HECHIZO DE AMOR

CAP. 17 HECHIZO DE AMOR

Era una mañana de verano en un parque tú estabas con tus amigas Ino y Sakura conversando y viendo revistas

Sakura: oigan ya vieron que en esta revista un adivino puedo hipnotizar a un tigre para hacerlo manso y que él lo tuviera como mascota.

T: no creas en esas cosas tan tontas, eso no podrá ser…si el tigre despertara se lo come de un bocado

Ino: pues yo podría hacer un truco de hipnosis, vi en la televisión uno de esos trucos que se trataba de enamorar a una persona y que después cuando despertó se enamoró de verdad y se terminó casando con quien la habían emparejado.

T: eso es pura farsa, bueno…yo no creo en supersticiones como esas

Sakura: tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vemos si la hipnosis funciona? Sirve que nos quedamos sin dudas

Ino: interesante… sería una buena idea comprobarlo

T: vamos chicas, no hay duda de que las supersticiones son falsas

Ino: pero seguro que te lo dijo alguien (…) pero no hay nada mejor que comprobarlo por ti misma

T: bien, en eso tienes razón…pero solo lo hare por curiosidad

Sakura (sonríe): bien, entonces Ino será la hipnotizadora y ¿Quién será la hipnotizada?

Ino: jueguen un "piedra, papel o tijeras" quien pierda será

T (sonríes) de acuerdo

Sakura (contenta): si

Sakura y tú juegan y desgraciadamente tú pierdes el juego

T: ¡Rayos!

Sakura: jajaja parece que eres la elegida

T: de acuerdo pero solo porque yo cumplo lo que digo

Ino: (sacando un amuleto colgante que tenía en su bolso y sosteniéndote la cara) bueno (…) mantén tu mirada fija en la moneda (empieza a moverla de derecha a izquierda) tienes mucho sueño…tienes mucho sueño… y cuando despiertes….te enamoraras profundamente de la primera persona que veas y harás todo lo que esa persona te diga… (Sakura se ríe levemente)

T (cabeceando y a punto de caer dormida): oigan…eso es…horrible…. (Te duermes)

Ino y Sakura (saltando de alegría): ¡SI! ¡Funcionó la hipnosis funcionó!

Sakura: ahora vamos por Sasuke…a ver si es cierto que se enamora

Ino: está bien, vamos a buscarlo (se van a buscarlo)

Pero de repente tu yo interior se desprende de tu cuerpo y se levanta (escribiré tu otro yo así… Inner/Tu)

Inner/Tu: ¿Que fue eso? Chicas… (Volteas hacia atrás y miras tu cuerpo dormido y te asustas) ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Este… ¡ES MI YO INTERIOR! ¡Mi cuerpo se desprendió de mi mente! Claro…el hechizo de Ino provoco esta separación…eso significa que mi cuerpo seguirá al pie de la letra la hipnosis, mientras yo me quedare mirándolo…esto es tan humillante me arrepiento de haber aceptado esto.

Llega Sasuke caminando, se baja de ella y se para frente a ti

Sasuke: así que aquí estabas

Inner/Tu: Sasuke…

Sasuke: es el colmo…se queda dormida en plena vía pública y a la luz del medio día (te mueve para despertarte) oye…niña ya levántate ¿no te da vergüenza estar asi? ¡DESPIERTA! ¡HEY! ¿POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO SEGUIRAS DURMIENDO? ¡DESPIERTA!

Inner/Tu: ¡NO HAGAS ESO! SI DESPIERTO…SERA TERRIBLE ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! (ves que Sasuke no te hace caso) es cierto…como soy una esencia él no me puede oír

Sasuke: ¡DESPIERTA! ¡OYE!

Despierta tu cuerpo y con ella el efecto del hechizo, miras a Sasuke con ternura, ahora estabas completamente enamorada de él, su rostro brillaba con la luz del sol

Inner/Tu: ¡OH NO!

T (Abrazas a Sasuke): SASUKE…TE AMO

Sasuke (te empuja irritado): ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

Llegan tus amigas al parque y ven a Sasuke junto contigo

Sasuke (esquivándote de tus besos y abrazos): ustedes… ¿Qué rayos le pasa a (…)? Actúa muy extraña

Ino: Sasuke… ¿la despertaste? ¿Verdad?

Sasuke: ¿no debí haberlo hecho? Explíquenme

Sakura: bueno….es hipnosis….queríamos saber si existía en verdad, se supone que ella se enamoraría de la primera persona que viera cuando despertara.

Sasuke (deteniéndote la cara con su mano para evitar que lo beses): ¿¡HIPNOSIS!? Eso lo explica todo…reviértanlo…rápido

Inner/Tu (indignada): chicas…eso no se hace… ¿no podrían ponerme un hechizo más humillante?

Ino: si, escucha (…) aplaudiré y cuando lo haga tu volverás a ser la de antes

Ino aplaude pero no hubo resultado

Ino: qué raro… se supone que despertaría

Sakura: quizás la hipnosis fue muy profunda

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué?!

Ino (avergonzada): lo lamento…pero entonces no sé cómo hacerlo pero…buscaremos la forma para romper el hechizo

Inner/Tu (indignada): Ino ¡¿Qué crees que soy?!

Sakura: realimente lo sentimos, nunca pensamos que el hechizo fuera tan lejos, pero lo resolveremos….danos dos…no...Un día… para regresar a (…) a la normalidad, quédate con ella por un día Sasuke.

Sasuke (molesto): tsk bien…apresúrense a buscar

Ino: claro, estoy segura de que hay una manera de revertir esto

Tu: ¡sí! Entonces estaré con mi Sasuke todo el día (le das un beso en la mejilla)

Sasuke (enojadísimo y aventándote al suelo): ¡APARTATE!

Ino (corriendo hacia a ti para ver si estás bien): ¿(…) te lastimaste?

Sakura (calmando a Sasuke): tranquilo…ella es así debido a la hipnosis, por favor se paciente con ella

Inner/Tu (enojada): ¡RAYOS SASUKE! En cuestión de tiempo regresare a la normalidad y cuando lo haga recordare esto… lo pagaras caro.

Sasuke: como sea esto es estúpido, me voy a casa…resuélvanlo rápido

Ino: si, vamos Sakura

Sakura: si (se van)

En cuanto Sasuke camina tú le sigues el paso imitando los mismos pasos que el

Sasuke: oye ¿Por qué me sigues? El hecho que vivas conmigo no te da derecho a seguirme todo el día, puedes irte a otro lado.

T: no…yo quiero estar contigo…no lo puedo evitar…sino estoy junto a ti…yo me moriría de tristeza

Sasuke: (p: supongo que tengo que tolerarla…es solo una niña hipnotizada además durara por un día)

T: hagamos algo juntos… ¡oye! podemos ir juntos a comer (tomas el brazo de Sasuke) anda, será divertido. Tienes tanta hambre como yo ¿verdad? (jalas a Sasuke) vamos vi un restaurant por aquí

Sasuke: no decidas por ti misma y deja de jalarme

Una vez en el restaurant

Sasuke (p: odio que sea tan insistente)

T: ¡Sí! Comida…no te preocupes yo tengo dinero para los dos…será una tarde muy romántica

Sasuke (indiferente): como quieras

T (tomando un poco de tu plato y se lo ofreces a Sasuke) esto está muy bueno, vamos di "Ah"

Inner/Tu: ¡No seas ridícula! Sasuke no te lo aceptara

Sasuke (enojadísimo): ¡TONTA! ¡¿QUIÉN PODRIA COMER ASÍ?!

T: Pero…yo solo quería…ayudarte a comer (te deprimes) ya veo…soy una molestia para ti ¿no?

Sasuke: no lo eres, solo es que todo es muy sorpresivo para mi…entiéndelo… de la noche a la mañana eres otra personalidad...vamos aliviánate…no debes sentirte mal. Oye…

Inner/Tu: ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se volvió tan considerado? Él no es así.

Sasuke: de acuerdo…si quieres darme de comer hazlo…

Tu: Sa…Sasuke…bueno, está bien solo di "Ah"

Inner/Tu: esto es más humillante de lo que pensé

De repente Kiba aparece detrás de ustedes

Kiba: que bien se ven los dos

Sasuke (rojo): K-Kiba esto no es lo que parece yo…

Kiba: descuida guardare tu secreto…es evidente que ella te atrae Romeo, bueno los dejo para que sigan su romance (se va)

Sasuke (avergonzado): ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

Inner/Tu: que raro…él no se preocupa por esas cosas

Sasuke te lleva hacia la bodega donde se deja caer en el sillón algo fastidiado y agachado cubriendo su rostro.

T: vamos Sasuke todo lo que sea lo puedo hacer… ¿te ayudo a barrer y limpiar tu lugar secreto?

Sasuke: no hace falta…ya todo está limpio…todo está bien

T: entonces ¿te ayudo a cocinar?

Sasuke: no…te dije que todo está bien

T: en serio Sasuke, te ayudare en cualquier cosa…todo sea por mi amado, dame cualquier cosa que pueda hacer y lo hare

Sasuke: de verdad ya no hay nada que hacer…todo está hecho

T: no digas eso, debe de haber algo

Sasuke (fastidiado y molesto): ¡Cállate! Si te digo que no hay nada es porque no hay nada, solo siéntate y no te muevas ni hables hasta que yo te diga

T (triste): bueno está bien... (Te sientas)

Inner/Tu (enojada): ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes! IDIOTA

Están los dos sentados en el sofá por un momento sin hacer nada a tal grado de a punto de quedarte dormida por el aburrimiento cuando…

Sasuke (molesto y asustándote): ¡¿EN DONDE ESTAN ESAS DOS?!

T: tranquilo han de estar buscando a alguien

Sasuke: espero que sea así (se levanta y se va a algún lado)

T: Sasuke… ¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke: a la piscina (se va)

Sasuke está en la piscina de su bodega para intentar relajarse

Sasuke: (p: esas chicas… ¿realmente se tomaran un día para encontrar algo? La actitud de (…) es tan empalagosa, se suponía que ella me agradaba por no ser una florecita loca que anda tras de mi…yo…prefiero… la (…) que siempre es tan irritante, escandalosa y guerrista... (…)…regresa)

T (corriendo hacia la piscina y aventándote para echar un clavado): ¡BALA DE CAÑON! (sales hacia la superficie del agua) jajaja ¿no es divertido estar los dos juntos en una piscina enorme?

Sasuke (rojo) ¿Qué? Oye… ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?

T: vamos, estaba muy aburrida ahí dentro y te vi muy solo, así que te acompañe ¿quieres que te de un masaje relajante?

Sasuke (avergonzado): no…yo…iba de salida

T: jajaja vamos te comportas como bebe cuando te avergüenzas

Sasuke (volteándose hacia a ti): solo…hazlo rápido (p: no soy un bebe)

T: solo déjamelo a mí (le das un masaje en los hombros) es muy divertido ¿verdad? Hacerlo de vez en cuando no es tan malo

Sasuke (malhumorado): sí, claro

Terminas de dar el masaje a Sasuke y los dos se salen del agua pero accidentalmente resbalas con un poco de agua que estaba en la orilla de la piscina y caes sobre Sasuke en una posición indecorosa.

T (roja): Sasuke…jajaja

Sasuke (enojado y aventándote de encima): ¡QUITATE!

T (Caes de sentón hacia el suelo): auch… eso duele

Sasuke (enojado): Tu… ¿Cuánto tiempo está molesta hipnosis va a durar? Llevarte hacia acá es bastante problemático…quererte sobrepasar conmigo en esa posición ya fue demasiado lejos…esto es… ¡Bastante molesto! Esta no eres tú para nada, apresúrate y regresa ¡(…)!

Inner/Tu (enojada): ¡Cierra la boca! En primer lugar no quise sobrepasarme contigo ¡NO SOY UNA RESBALOSA! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! Fue un accidente que me cayera sobre ti, en segundo de haber sabido el hechizo que me pondría Ino no hubiera aceptado esto y déjame decirte que tanto es mi desagrado estar asi mirando sin poder hacer nada.

T (ojos llorosos): ya entiendo…perdóname…no era mi intención caerme sobre ti… (Empiezas a llorar) ¿Acaso soy tan molesta que me odias?

Inner/Tu (irritada): Y tú deja de ser tan infantil, ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Se supone que eres yo!

Sasuke: oye te equivocas, no quise decir eso… ¡no te odio! ¡Así que deja de llorar! (p: me siento tan culpable…esto es muy problemático) (sigues llorando y se agacha a tu altura tomándote de la mano y jalándote hacia su cuerpo para abrazarte) tranquila…ya no llores…no te odio…todo está bien…puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres… ¿de acuerdo?

T (limpiando tus lagrimas): Sasuke…

Inner/Tu (extrañada): esto está cada vez más raro

Salen los dos de la bodega hacia la mansión Itachi todavía no regresaría del trabajo hasta mañana y te encuentras acurrucada en Sasuke en el sofá viendo una película con todo y palomitas.

T: Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿sí?

T: en la piscina…me dijiste que no me odiabas ¿cierto? Si tuvieras que elegir entre esta versión y la que fui antes ¿Cuál de las dos te enamora?

Inner/Tu (avergonzada): ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Sasuke (volviéndote a acomodar en su pecho): solo…tranquila (te acaricia tu pelo mientras tú lo miras a los ojos y te acercas a unos centímetros de sus labios)

Inner/Tu (entiendes lo que está a punto de pasar y te avergüenzas): ¡No! ¡Sasuke aléjame de ti! ¡Empújame como lo has hecho! ¡Te perdonare! ¡Oye! ¡Sasuke! (Sasuke y tú se besan en los labios) ¡oh no!

Sasuke: definitivamente esta versión de ti no me gusta para nada

T: de acuerdo ¿entonces que versión de mi te enamora?

Sasuke: la de siempre….la que no se deja dominar por nada ni nadie, la que…no le importa lo que la gente diga de ella, la guerrista, irritante y escandalosa…la verdadera miembro de Akatsuki…es ella.

Inner/Tu (sorprendida): ¿la…de…siempre? Así que… ¿él se enamoró de mi verdadera forma de ser?

Al día siguiente…

Ino: buenas noches a los dos

Sakura: conseguimos a Kurenai Sensei, ella es una experta en hipnosis

Kurenai: hola, tiempo de no vernos

Ino: vamos Kurenai Sensei, revierta el hechizo de mi amiga

Kurenai (observándote): hmm en verdad estas muy hechizada…no te preocupes todo saldrá bien… (Kurenai hace un chasquido fuerte) liberación

T (en shock): he… (Feliz) ¡He vuelto! ¡Puedo sentir mi cuerpo otra vez! ¡Soy yo de nuevo!

Sakura e Ino (felices): ¡Regreso! ¡Regresaste a la normalidad!

Sakura e Ino te toman de las manos y las tres saltan de felicidad

Sakura (bailando contigo): ¡qué bien amiga! Volviste

Ino (bailando contigo): ¡Gracias al cielo! Lo lamento (…)

T (bailando feliz): eso fue cruel Ino (broma) de verdad te odio jajaja

Sasuke (mirándote): es verdad que no te puedes cuidar sola niña, solo te dejo y mira lo que provocas

T: si creo que tienes razón

Sasuke (extrañado) ¿Qué? (p: creí que me iba a dar guerra como siempre)

T: que tienes razón, sino fuera por mi curiosidad nunca habría pasado esto, Sasuke eres un gran amigo (le das la mano para un apretón)

Sasuke (se va a su motocicleta dejándote con la mano estirada): como siempre tan irritante

T (enojada): y tú eres un tonto

Sasuke (sonríe): no vemos luego…fea (le sacas la lengua y se va)

T: muchas gracias Kurenai Sensei

Kurenai: no hay de que, ahora déjame ir a casa a descansar, una buena maestra lo necesita (se va)

Todas: adelante

Sakura: ahora que todo acabo ¿les parece si vamos de compras ahora que salimos de vacaciones desde ayer?

Todas: si (se van todas al centro comercial)

T (p: es bueno regresar a ser uno mismo)


	18. CUIDANDO A UN ANGEL REBELDE

CAP. 18 CUIDANDO DE UN ÁNGEL REBELDE

Sakura, Ino y Tu van de tienda en tienda a ver los lujosos accesorios y ropa de moda en donde terminan comprando mercancía todo para celebrar las vacaciones y salen todas muy satisfechas de haber comprado lo que se les apetecía cuando ven una multitud en una dirección de la calle.

Ino: oigan ¿Qué estará pasando por allá?

Sakura: no lo sé, vallamos a ver

T: si

Van las tres juntas y observan una motocicleta tirada en medio de la calle, y al frente de esta, un carro y detrás de este mismo vehículo, se encontraba un chico desmayado con la misma vestimenta de cuero y pantalones grises, eso te dio una mala impresión

T (asustada): oh no…espero que no sea… (Te acercas y miras bien el rostro del muchacho dejándote muy espantada y con un nudo en la garganta e inmediatamente corres hacia el joven aventado tus cosas abrazándolo hincada en el suelo con los ojos llorosos) ¡SASUKE! ¡DESPIERTA! TU NO…NO TE PUEDES… (Unas lágrimas recorren tu mejillas que inmediatamente te la limpias sin ser notada y después miras a tus amigas que llaman a la ambulancia, Sasuke entre abre sus ojos sin que lo vieras y se vuelve a desmayar) ¡SASUKE!

La ambulancia llega y se llevan a Sasuke al hospital tú te vas con él junto con tus amigas y llamas de urgencia a Itachi y a sus padres quienes reciben la noticia con calma pero con preocupación.

Itachi (llega corriendo hacia donde estas): (…) ¿Qué paso?

T (sollozando): No lo sé…mis amigas y yo comprábamos en el centro comercial cuando lo vimos ahí en el accidente…es mi culpa sino hubiera ido a comprar…

Itachi (te abraza): tranquila… (…) fue un accidente, además era tu día libre, solo esperemos que todo salga bien

T: Itachi… (p: nunca había sentido tanto miedo…miedo de…)

Fugaku: no te preocupes (…) nuestro hijo es muy fuerte, saldrá libre de esto

Mikoto: solo hay que tener esperanzas para que se salve, mantente en calma linda, todo estará bien.

El doctor sale de la habitación de Sasuke

Doctor: familiares del joven Sasuke Uchiha

Fugaku (agitando una mano): por aquí doctor

Doctor (acercándose a ustedes): según el diagnóstico... el joven Sasuke se encuentra estable, pero sin embargo se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza debido al impacto de la motocicleta con el automóvil, perdió la mayoría de sus sentidos como la vista, el gusto, el olfato y el tacto pero está perdida es temporal, los recuperara con el tiempo, también tiene algunas fracturas de dos costillas y una pierna que ya se le encuentra enyesada, afortunadamente no fueron muy fuertes, sanaran en pocos días.

Mikoto (triste): oh…mi pobre bebe

Doctor: tranquila señora, estará bien en algún tiempo, este muchacho es afortunado, pues muchos pacientes pierden la vida a causa de accidentes como estos, por eso es tan importante llevar el casco y protecciones cuando se utilizan las motocicletas.

Fugaku: gracias doctor, estaremos al pendiente de él, ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

Doctor: claro, con su permiso (se va)

Entran a la habitación de Sasuke y lo observas que está dormido en las sábanas blancas del hospital

Itachi: Sasuke…me alegro que después de todo estés vivo, hermano

T: Sasuke…prometo que yo…cuidare de ti…hasta que mejores y pensare en tu cuidado

Fugaku: Sasuke estará en buenas manos, el quedara a cargo de (…), (…) tu eres la mejor amiga de Sasuke…por lo tanto…el estará a tu cuidado, confió en ti

Mikoto: así es, no podríamos confiar en nadie más que en ti, en Naruto e Itachi

T: si, gracias por confiar en mí, señores, Sasuke es mi amigo y debo apoyarlo

Pasan los días y las fracturas de Sasuke están recuperadas, pero sus sentidos no han regresado.

Sasuke (p: yo…solo lo único que tengo es…mi oído…mis ojos no pueden ver, ni mi piel no siente nada así como mi lengua y mi nariz y tengo que depender de esta chica tan irritante)

T: Sasuke debo ir al mercado para comprar la comida, no puedo dejarte solo en tu situación

Sasuke: ve sin cuidado, no puedo hacer nada en esta condición, así que no haré nada.

T (incrédula): aja como si no te conociera, siempre arriesgándote, además estoy a cargo de tu cuidado hasta que te recuperes bien, no querrás romperte otro hueso de nuevo ¿verdad?

Sasuke: no es necesario tu cuidado, lo hare solo.

T: pero si no lo hago tu estarás en peligro, así que vámonos (lo jalas del brazo)

Sasuke (soltándote de tu brazo y molesto): ¡no he pedido tu ayuda! Ya te dije que puedo apañármelas solo

T (molesta cruzándote de brazos): bien, entonces… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Señor independiente

Sasuke (suspira): mi oído es muy agudo, ve caminando por enfrente de mí y yo seguiré tus pisadas, no tienes que preocuparte.

T: está bien, solo sígueme

Vas caminando con el sonido de tus tacones bajos nuevos que te habías puesto con la intención de que Sasuke pudiera oír mejor tus pisadas, él tiene muy buen oído y va caminando detrás de ti siguiendo tu ritmo miras hacia atrás para verificar que estés cerca de él, todo parece marchar muy bien hasta que un par de niños se le atraviesan a Sasuke que lo hace perder el equilibrio y golpearse el codo con un poste de luz.

T (asustada): ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¿ah? ¿Me golpee el codo? No tengo tacto así que no puedo saberlo (p: ¡maldición! He perdido de vista los pasos de (…) ¿Qué hago ahora?)

T: Sasuke, solo asegúrate de seguirme

Sasuke: eso es… (…) sígueme hablando, perdí tus pasos pero puedo seguir tu voz

T: ¿quieres que te hable más?

Sasuke: si…por supuesto…yo (se golpea la cara con una ventana abierta mientras tú te aguantas la risa) déjate de reír y vámonos.

T: lo siento, no pude evitarlo

Llegando al mercado hay una variedad de sonidos de las pisadas de la gente, campanas de negocios y gritos de comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos, todo es tan complicado para Sasuke seguirte siguiendo tus pasos y tu voz.

Sasuke: No puedo sentir los sonidos de (…) ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Por dónde tengo que ir? Estoy solo…oh, no… ¿en dónde está ella? (Gritando) ¡(…)! ¡(…)! Oye…tu…espérame (tropieza con una piedra y se cae) ahh ¡(…)! ¡(…)!

Por otro lado estas caminando y hablando por el mercado pero no sientes respuesta de Sasuke, volteas hacia atrás y ves que no está detrás de ti

T: ¡oh no! (te regresas corriendo a buscar a Sasuke hasta que lo encuentras)

Sasuke (gritando): ¡(…)! ¡(…)! ¡(…)! ¡(…)!

T (hincándote y tomándolo de una de sus manos): Sasuke tranquilo ya estoy aquí

Sasuke (molesto): cretina…dejándome atrás y caminar adelante sin mi…tonta

T (triste y avergonzada): l-lo siento Sasuke, pensé que ibas detrás de mi

Sasuke (apretando fuerte sus dos manos): no lo pude hacer porque ibas muy rápido…desde ahora voltea más frecuente ¿quieres?

T: Sasuke solo…confía en mí

Sasuke: ¿y qué crees que he estado haciendo?

T (p: Sasuke…está confiando…en mí, el mismo me llamo a mí, estoy feliz, al fin, el confía en mi) Sasuke ¿quieres escuchar de nuevo mis pasos o quieres que te guie?

Sasuke (suspira y agachando la cabeza): guíame, para sentirme más seguro

T: de acuerdo

Vas a comprar todo lo de la comida y regresas a casa tomando precaución de que Sasuke te siguiera, cuando al fin llegan a casa.

T (tomando de la mano a Sasuke): vamos, es por aquí (tratas de llevarlo a una silla del comedor cuando de repente Sasuke se suelta de tu mano)

Sasuke: (…) conozco a la perfección mi propia casa puedo hacerlo, no me toques sin permiso

T (incomoda y molesta): bueno (p: es tan molesto después de todo)

Sasuke va y se sienta con facilidad en la silla donde lo ibas a sentar

T (p: Sasuke…de verdad si conoce su casa…pero es tan poco agradecido) bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sasuke: no…no lo sé…

T (te quedas pensativa por un momento y tienes una gran idea): ¡ya sé! Prepararé algo de comer, traje vegetales y pollo, podría hacer algo muy rico

Sasuke (levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia una dirección): no servirá de nada, no puedo saborear…no tendría sabor y no me gusta.

T (volteas a ver a Sasuke y te quedas asustada) ¡SASUKE! ¡CUIDADO CON…! (Sasuke se golpea con un muro cayendo al suelo)…El muro…

Sasuke (molesto): ¡Esto otra vez!

T: ¿Ves? no puedes andar por ahí solo, estas sangrando por el golpe, espera, voy por algo para limpiarte la herida

Sasuke (tocándose su labio inferior mojado): esto es…

T (limpiando su sangre con una toallita): ...lo hare suave…

Sasuke: no te preocupes no puedo sentir el dolor

T: pero aun asi…no me gusta que te lastimes a cada instante (terminas de limpiarlo y le tocas la mejilla con tu mano entera)

Sasuke: te preocupas demasiado, yo no necesito de nadie ni de ti

T: que curioso yo siempre te digo eso y ahora tú me devuelves la frase

Sasuke: porque siempre necesitas de mí, te metes en cualquier lio si no estoy contigo

T (sonríes irónicamente): mira quien lo dice, además si tú fuiste quien me ha cuidado asi desde el comienzo, considerando eso ¿tú crees que no debería ayudarte?

Sasuke:…

T (lo ayudas a levantarse): bien, ahora siéntate (lo sientas) espera a que termine de hacer la comida.

Te vas a preparar la comida, Sasuke permanece tranquilo en su asiento sin decir nada, cuando nota que estas llorando, cosa que no le agrada, sollozas y gimes hasta que no puedes más.

Sasuke (incomodo): (…) ¿quieres parar de una buena vez? Ya sé que estoy en malas condiciones pero no es para tanto

T (sollozando): no es por eso

Sasuke: ¿entonces porque estas llorando?

T (sollozando): por culpa de esto (señalas la cebolla que estabas picando)

Sasuke: te dije que estaba bien con solo el ramen…pero como siempre te gusta la mala vida

T: ¿pero no es difícil de comer para ti?

Sasuke: no me subestimes, yo puedo hacerlo…ya te dije que no te preocuparas tanto

T: solo confía en mí, yo puedo manejar esto

Sasuke: es que me pones nervioso con ese ruido ¿Qué estás haciendo a todo esto?

T (presentando el platillo terminado con carita chibi): Curry de pollo con arroz…se ve muy delicioso…

Sasuke: no era necesario esmerarse tanto

T: yo solo quiero que este sea un platillo inolvidable para ti, aunque no puedas saborearlo…podría hacer otro para ti…pero por lo pronto…debes comer algo (le das el plato y pones la cuchara en la mano de Sasuke) listo…el plato es pequeño y está al frente, tienes la cuchara en la mano (guías la mano de Sasuke para acercarla al plato) a esta altura ya tomaste la comida, yo te diré cuando termines.

Sasuke: si… (Comienza a comer con cierto desagrado debido a que no podía degustar, pero tampoco quería romper tu corazón culinario) no está mal…

T (feliz): sabía que te gustaría, podría volverlo hacer cuando puedas saborearlo bien (miras un granito de arroz pegado a la mejilla de Sasuke y se lo quitas) tenías un grano de arroz, pero ya te lo quite (lo pruebas) hmm, tienes razón…me quedo muy bien después de todo (te sirves tu comida y empiezas a comer junto con Sasuke y miras su plato vacío) ya terminaste Sasuke.

Sasuke: ya veo…

Miras por la ventana una puesta de sol muy hermosa y te acercas a verla mejor

T: Sasuke…esta es una puesta de sol muy bonita ¿quieres que salgamos para contemplarla y sirve que escuches los sonidos del viento?

Sasuke (levantándose de la mesa): bien, iré a tomar aire fresco (se va a una dirección)

T: ¡Sasuke ya te dije que no puedes irte solo!

Sasuke: y yo ya te dije que no te preocuparas, ya me hice la idea de cómo irme (Sasuke se tropieza)

T (lo ayudas a levantar): ¡Te lo dije! Pero como siempre nunca escuchas ¿Qué no ves que me pones nerviosa cuando te vas asi?

Sasuke: pero…yo…

T (abrazas a Sasuke): Sasuke ya sé que quieres tu vida independiente otra vez pero debes entender que me preocupa que te hagas daño de nuevo…ya fue bastante malo el susto que me diste en el accidente…yo…creí que…

Sasuke: (…) tranquila…todo está bien… (Tu asientes y te apartas de Sasuke)…bien…salgamos

Ustedes van por una escalera hacia la azotea de la mansión para ir a ver la puesta de sol, Sasuke va por delante de ti.

T: te faltan cinco escalones más y habremos llegado

Sasuke: bien

Sasuke llega al penúltimo escalón in ver a un sinzajo que estaba en la escalera y cuando el ave voló paso muy cerca de Sasuke provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera hacia atrás pero tú lo cachas abrazándolo de su cintura.

T: ten cuidado (miras al ave que vuela muy lejos de ustedes) eso es…un sinzajo…

Sasuke: nuestra postura actual…

T: ¿hmm?

Sasuke (entendiendo e intentando separarse de ti pero no puede): ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!

T (abrazándolo con fuerza): cálmate Sasuke te tengo bien agarrado, asi que…

Sasuke (retorciéndose más): ¡Rayos! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

T (molesta): ¿quieres dejar de moverte asi? Vamos a caernos… ¡quédate quieto! En verdad eres tan terco

Sasuke: ya te dije que estoy bien

T: ¡No me mientas! ¡Te has golpeado tres veces por tu necedad!

Sasuke: ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Ya basta (…)!... ¡déjame solo! Yo no puedo sentir el dolor

T (levantando y soltando a Sasuke): ya me dijiste eso…pero… aun asi…no me gusta que te hagas daño

Sasuke: tranquila…ya te dije que no debes preocuparte

T: lo se…pero…no lo puedo evitar (p: ¿acaso no entiendes que me preocupas por el simple hecho de que yo…te quiero tanto?) como sea tienes dos escalones más enfrente

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Llegan los dos juntos a la azotea mirando el paisaje, Sasuke está un tanto distanciado de ti, pero lo dejas ya que no quieres ser hostigosa con él.

T (encantada): ¡Es asombroso y muy hermoso! sol muy dorado, el cielo muy naranja y en los bordes tiene rojo y morado, las montañas y el bosque son negros y ya salió una estrellita y la luna también. Ya es casi de noche.

Sasuke ya estaba cerca de ti en un segundo

T (asustada) ¡Ah Sasuke! ¿Cuándo te viniste hacia acá? (suspiras) oye no debes moverte asi te puedes caer al vacío ¿y asi dices que no me preocupe?

Sasuke: estoy bien…eres tan ruidosa y además desde aquí puedo escucharte

T: entiendo pero…no debes hacer cosas peligrosas (tomas la mano de Sasuke) ahora tengo tu mano, no te muevas más.

Sasuke: haz lo que quieras

T: oye, tú no puedes sentir mi mano ¿verdad?

Sasuke: pues…no puedo sentirla, no siento tu piel pero… mis sentidos regresaran en poco tiempo

T: tengo curiosidad ¿cómo se siente eso?

Sasuke: no puedo saberlo, es una experiencia que no se explicar

T: ya veo, sabes una vez me caí por escapar de los policías ya que tenía en mis manos comida que dar de comer a mis hermanos, no me fije bien por donde iba y me torcí el tobillo provocándome un esquince, los policías no me capturaron porque mis hermanos los distrajeron pero…no podía ni permanecer de pie hasta que mis hermanos llamaron a un médico conocido por ellos para que me curara y tenía que permanecer en cama por un tiempo

Sasuke: pero un esquince se cura

T: en aquel tiempo no lo sabíamos, todos éramos niños cuidándonos entre sí, les metí un susto enorme a mis hermanos. Ellos siempre estaban al pendiente de mí, me curaban conseguían lo que necesitaba yo…me sentía muy amada por ellos…por eso es que quiero sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible… (Te entristeces) he estado ahorrado para sacarlos de ahí pero ni siquiera llevo ni la cuarta parte de la fianza que ya tienen derecho la última vez que lo fui a ver pero, es tan elevada.

Sasuke: ¿Itachi no te paga lo suficiente?

T: no es eso, es que son tantas mis necesidades que no puedo ahorrar más

Sasuke: no te preocupes, de mi cuenta corre que…tus hermanos salgan de ahí

T (sorprendida): Sasuke… (Sonríes) gracias… (p: después de todo, a pesar de que sea siempre un altanero…es también una persona bondadosa tanto como lo es un ángel…pero… ¿en qué cosas pienso?)

Sasuke: entonces… ¿dices que tus padres no te han buscado? ¿Verdad?

T (triste): no…desde que mi "madre" me echo a la calle no se ha preocupado por mí, de seguro anda feliz con su maridito y mi "padre" se ha de estar revolcando con esa mujerzuela, (decidida) pero eso ya no me importa…que hagan lo que quieran…yo ya tengo mi familia y esa es akatsuki…nada más.

Sasuke: entiendo…entonces… ¿si algún día te buscaran y te dijeran que lo sienten? ¿Los perdonarías?

T: ¿a qué se debe eso? ¿Los viste y te dijeron eso?

Sasuke: es simple curiosidad

T: no, no se los perdonaría jamás fue tantos años de sufrimiento que no se lo merecen

Sasuke: ya veo, es algo que sentía antes de que mis padres y yo nos reconciliáramos

T: no es lo mismo, tus padres siempre te amaban y por eso vinieron a verte, no sabes la envidia que me das al tener unos padres asi, los míos nunca se aparecieron y eso me incrementa el odio.

Sasuke: si…creo que tienes razón al sentirte asi. Pero…no guardes resentimientos…te lo digo por experiencia (p: ¿Qué? ¿Fui yo quien dijo eso?)

T: lo se…por eso prefiero no hablar más de eso…pero…no lo sé… a veces tengo curiosidad de saber que paso con ellos pero es simple curiosidad, bah, no tengo que pensar eso, mi única familia solo es akatsuki

Sasuke: si, solo piensa en eso, no debes hacerte daño a ti misma

T (broma): Sasuke ¿de verdad eres tú?

Sasuke: si, ya sé que suena irónico, usualmente no soy asi ¿no?

T: si, pero sabes…me agrada jejejejejejeje

Sasuke: ¿de qué te ríes?

T: es que…es la primera vez que hablamos en privado sin pelearnos Jejeje

Sasuke (sonríe): pues tú eres, la que empieza Jejeje de verdad eres tan irritante Jejeje

T (sonríes acercándote a Sasuke): tonto no seas mentiroso…grosero (te le quedas mirando a Sasuke sin decir nada y parándote de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Sasuke) esta atracción es... (p: Sasuke… ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mi cuerpo…se mueve solo no responde a mi mente…esto…es) (lo besas y lo abrazas con todo tu amor)

Sasuke (sin percatar el beso): ¿es qué? ¿(…)?, ¿(…)?, ¡¿(…)?!, ¡¿oye estas ahí?! ¡¿(…)?!, ¡oye! ¡(…)!

T (reaccionando): ¡oh! ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke (molesto): ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, eh?! ¡TE VOY LLAMANDO UN MILLON DE VECES!

T (avergonzada): l-lo siento…me quede pensando…

Sasuke: ¿en qué? Si estás ahí respóndeme

T: solo…estaba recordando….el día que nos conocimos, nuestras discusiones y momentos juntos ¿sabes algo? Quien iba a decir que después de habernos peleado tanto nos volveríamos muy unidos.

Sasuke: tiene sentido, parece algo inesperado

T: lo es, (miras al cielo muy oscuro) vámonos de aquí, está oscureciendo y hace más frio

Sasuke: si

Bajan de la azotea y se incorporan en la mansión

T (guiando de las manos a Sasuke): bien, Sasuke estamos en la sala y te voy a sentar en el sofá ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke: si

T: ¿quieres que encienda la radio?

Sasuke: bien…hazlo

T: bueno (la enciendes y se escucha una canción-goo goo doll de iris, cediendo derechos de autor- a volumen bajo) ¿quieres algo de beber? (Sasuke asiente) ¿quieres leche o agua?

Sasuke: no he podido hacer nada asi que…después de beber vayamos a la cama

T: si, está bien, también estoy cansada…pero ¿quieres tomar agua o leche? No te preocupes…mientras este aquí todo saldrá bien...bueno solo por hoy…iré por vasos. (Vas a la cocina y traes los vasos y Sasuke se queda solo por un momento)

Sasuke: (p: no sé por cuanto tiempo me quedare asi…si yo…me hubiera protegido…tal vez…no…) (la vista de Sasuke se aclara un poco y después de parpadear un par de veces se aclara por completo mientras regresas con un vaso de agua y otro de leche)

T (mostrando los vasos): ¿Cuál quieres? Yo voy con cualquiera

Sasuke: el de agua (le pones el vaso en su mano)

T: listo, el vaso está en tu mano (Sasuke lo toma sin problemas y lo percatas feliz) ¡Sasuke! ¿Ya puedes ver?

Sasuke: ¿huh?

T (feliz): ¿Qué si ya puedes ver? Es que bebiste agua sabiendo hacia a donde dirigir el vaso, no necesitabas que te guiara.

Sasuke (miente): ah sí, pero solo te veo muy borrosa, apenas te distingo si tome el agua fue casualidad.

T (feliz): bueno por lo menos puedes ver un poco y veras que se te aclarar la vista por más tiempo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Sasuke: si

(Tomas el vaso de Sasuke y le das de beber con cuidado mientras sorprendida recuerdas el beso en la azotea)

T: (p: yo…lo he…besado…me siento tan feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo…no sé qué será) (reaccionas por la tos de Sasuke por que le diste mucha agua y por accidente lo mojas) ¡SASUKE! Perdón yo…estaba tan distraída que…

Sasuke: calma…ya sé que fue un accidente

T: espera voy por una toalla (vas por la toalla) (p: Sasuke dijo que veía muy borroso y apenas distinguida las cosas pero ¿cómo es que agarro el vaso cuando se lo di olvidando que no podía ver? Acaso será que… ¿Sasuke haya recuperado la vista y este mintiendo para que yo lo siga cuidando?) (lo secas) listo (lo miras y te vuelves a acercar como lo hiciste en la azotea)

Sasuke: (…)… estas muy cerca

T: ¿ah? Ya puedes ver más claro

Sasuke: no pero te percibo por tu respiración es muy molesta

T (molesta y sentándote a su lado): la tuya es peor (Sasuke te toma de tu mano y te sonrojas) Sasuke…tu...estas….

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy tocando algo?

T: no es nada (p: su simple contacto me agrada…)

Sasuke: vámonos a la cama…fue un día muy agotador (se levanta y se dirige a una dirección)

T (asustada) ¡Espera! (recuerdas que puede ver) oh…no es nada vamos (te vas a la habitación de Sasuke y te recuestas en su cama incluyéndose él mismo) oye…no quiero ser atrevida pero… ¿quieres que te de un masaje? No me lo tomes a mal, solo quiero que duermas cómodo.

Sasuke: De acuerdo (se sienta y se quita la playera) hazlo…y después voltéate para…que tú también duermas bien.

Le das un buen masaje en la atlética espalda de Sasuke, pero notas que tiene muchos hematomas, lo que te provoca una sensación de preocupación.

T: tu realmente…estas todo lleno de heridas…y…simplemente…no me gusta

Sasuke: está bien…no puedo sentir dolor

T: ya lo sé, pero…como tu… (p: vamos, dilo ya) eres alguien muy querido y por eso es que yo… (Suspiras) me preocupas

Sasuke: créeme que no hay necesidad de hacer eso

T: ¡si la hay simplemente porque se trata de ti! (Aprietas las cobijas) Porque tu… ¡eres mi mejor amigo!

Sasuke (sorprendido): Que yo… ¿Qué?... ¿a qué viene eso? Tú no eres asi

T: tienes razón, esa no es mi forma de ser (p: pero sin embargo, es la verdad Sasuke…me importas mucho) tal vez no sea muy expresiva pero…yo…de verdad te considero un buen amigo, créeme que me cuesta mucho decírtelo pero ya no pude resistirlo más, yo…quería que lo supieras (terminas de masajearlo)

Sasuke: oye (…) esa vez… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

T: ¿yo estaba llorando? (recuerdas esa ocasión amarga para ti) ah…te refieres a eso

FLASHBACK

Sasuke estaba desmayado y herido en el suelo y entreabre sus ojos mirándote llorar hincada en el suelo.

T: pensé que ibas a morir en ese instante

Sasuke (sorprendido): ¿estabas… llorando por mí? (p: nunca imagine que realmente ella pudiera hacer algo asi, se preocupa tanto por mi…esto…me hace sentir muy amado)

T:…

Sasuke: (…) ¿puedo acercarme más a ti…y poderte abrazar? (tu asientes y también te acercas a Sasuke y correspondes a su abrazo)

T: ¿asi estas bien?

Sasuke: si… (…)… (Sonrojado) m-me gusta… sentir tu-tu respiración, t-tus l-latidos y oler t-tu cabello cuando yo…t-te abrazo asi.

T: ¿Qué? Pero si me dijiste que mi respiración era molesta…espera… (Te quedas pensativa) ¿Sentir? ¿Oler? (Te pones feliz) ¡Entonces tu sentido del tacto y el olfato regresaron! ¿No?

Sasuke: ¿huh? (mueve su brazo tocándote tu espalda y oliendo tu cabello) si…creo que si…ya puedo sentirte…y olerte

T (feliz): ¡Qué bien! Vamos Sasuke ya puedes sentir y oler ¿no te da gusto?

Sasuke: si, pero tranquila no tienes que emocionarte tanto

T (feliz) ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si ya estás bien por un lado y eso me agrada (p: y ya sé que tu vista también regreso, estas al fin recuperado) ¿ya puedes saborear?

Sasuke: creo que si, por lo menos siento mi lengua y en cuanto a tu respiración eso era…mentira… (Se duerme)

T: (p: ¿Qué cosas está diciendo? Y ¿Por qué siento adrenalina?) Oye Sasuke… (notas que Sasuke se durmió) se quedó dormido (lo abrazas más fuerte) a mí también…me gusta estar contigo


End file.
